Histoire de famille
by Mlle Curly
Summary: Awa est contrainte de passer sa vie aux côtés du grand Patron avec son enfant, et voit sa vie rythmée par plusieurs bouquets de roses aux pétales de toutes les couleurs. Elle ne s'en plaint pas : elle est folle amoureuse. Mais quand à sa vie de famille viendra se rajouter plusieurs maîtresses et enfants, son quotidien prendra un tournant inattendu.
1. Chapter I : La rupture

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fanfiction de vingt chapitres, « Histoire de famille » ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)_

**N'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes autres fanfictions, vous y trouverez peut-être votre bonheur ! :D**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

_**~ Histoire de famille ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre I :** _La rupture._

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Awa**

.

Je m'accrochais à la cuvette, prise d'un nouveau haut le coeur. La bile sortit de ma bouche, brulant ma gorge en me donnant les larmes aux yeux, venant se mélanger à l'eau des toilettes. Je soupirais doucement, haletante et essuyais ma bouche avec le dos de ma main, observant le contenu de mon estomac face à moi. Un des désavantages de la grossesse. Je me relevais une fois mes nausées passées et tirais la chasse d'eau avant d'aller me brosser les dents.

J'étais enceinte de presque quatre mois. Dans mon appartement, c'était le bordel : je refaisais la peinture, je déplaçais mes meubles, rangeais ce qui trainait et réorganisais mon appartement pour l'arrivé du bébé. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, évidemment, mais je voulais être prête surtout maintenant que j'étais seule : j'avais quitté mon copain récemment, et par conséquent, j'avais annulé la vente de mon appartement.

Encore une semaine auparavant, je vivais dans un sombre endroit avec l'homme que j'aimais. Il n'était pas une personne recommandable et j'étais sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas du bébé, alors pour le bien de notre enfant, j'avais fait le dur choix de le quitter. Je savais que c'était mieux ainsi. Au moins, tout le monde était content de cette façon.

J'avais assez d'argent pour élever mon enfant, même si les fins de mois risquaient d'être compliquées pour moi. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner et je ferais en sorte que mon enfant ne manque de rien. Je n'osais pas demander de pension à mon copain : je l'avais volontairement écarté de son rôle de père, lui demander de l'argent serait mal venu de ma part.

Il ne s'était pas exprimer sur cette grossesse. Il ne m'avait pas dit si oui ou non il voulait cet enfant. En même temps, pourquoi l'aurait-il voulu ? Il était un homme vil et dangereux. Il ne m'avait jamais rien fait, mais il était toujours tellement froid et distant... il était difficile pour moi d'être au point sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il était un criminel, le plus dangereux de la ville ! Un mafieux sanguinaire. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de lui, ni comment je faisais pour continuer à l'aimer...

Il dirigeait une grande maison close à un kilomètre de la ville de Nantes, dans la forêt. J'avais vécu avec lui pendant cinq mois, sachant que cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, mais je repoussais sans cesse l'instant où je comptais le quitter. Ce n'est qu'en découvrant ma grossesse que je me décidais enfin à partir : je ne voulais pas embêter ce dangereux criminel avec un gosse non désiré.

Je soupirais en méritant : élever un enfant seul ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais tout pour lui, de l'amour, de l'agent pour subvenir à ses besoins, un foyer aimant...

Je m'installais par terre, sur le film plastique qui recouvrait le sol, et observant les murs verts pomme, la peinture encore fraiche et humide. Je soupirais doucement en passant une main sur mon visage en regardant par la fenêtre le ciel bleu aux reflets oranges et roses alors qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Mon portable vibra, et en soufflant, je le cherchais dans la poche arrière de mon jeans pour voir qui venait de m'envoyer un message. C'était Patron.

« S'il te plait, viens me voir demain. Je dois te parler. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous suivrez cette fanfiction ! Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne continuation ! :)

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	2. Chapter II : Le rendez-vous

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

Je m'excuse du retard, j'ai totalement oublié de publier la semaine dernière !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre II :** _Le rendez-vous._

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Je soupirais en passant une main dans mes cheveux, observant la jeune femme face à moi. Ses cheveux noirs et crépus étaient noués en chignon, j'en étais assez déçu moi qui aimait les voir relâchés, bouclés et partant dans tous les sens de façon indomptable. Awa soupira, ses yeux noirs fixant le verre de jus de fruit face à elle.

Maintenant qu'elle était face à moi, je ne savais plus quoi lui dire, comme si j'avais tout oublié. Pourtant, c'était moi qui avais insisté pour la voir. Et elle qui avait accepté, elle devait donc attendre de savoir ce que je voulais lui dire et je voyais bien qu'elle n'était pas là de bonté de coeur. Elle avait un grand cœur, elle était sans doute là pour me faire plaisir.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle posa ses yeux sombres sur moi et dit d'un air calme et d'une voix sans aucune émotion :

« Ça va. »

Elle n'était pas de nature bavarde lorsqu'elle était contrariée, et le fait de se retrouver face à moi semblait l'agacer. Nous nous étions quitté en bon terme par son initiative mais elle ne comptait visiblement pas me revoir.

Pourtant je me refusais de la laisser partir : je l'appréciais beaucoup. J'aurais néanmoins pu vivre sans elle sans problème et la laisser avec son enfant. Avec notre enfant. Mais je ne voulais pas abandonner et passer à côté d'une vie qui pourrait éventuellement me plaire, d'une opportunité qui se présentait plutôt bien. Awa soupira un peu en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et but calmement une gorgée du liquide orangé qu'il y avait dans son verre avant de me demander d'un ton un peu sec :

« Bon, tu me veux quoi ? »

Je souris, amusé, m'installant confortablement dans mon grand fauteuil noir en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. De l'autre côté de mon bureau, elle soutint mon regard de façon provocatrice, sans ciller.

« Reste avec moi. Je te donnerais tout ce dont tu as besoin. Et au gosse aussi. »

Je la vis hausser un sourcil, alors qu'elle laissa paraitre son étonnement pendant une demie seconde : mais bien vite elle se ressaisit et reprit un air neutre et sur d'elle.

« Ah oui ? Tu veux ce gosse ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté avant ?

-J'ai dû prendre mon temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Mais j'ai pris ma décision.

-Et moi la mienne. Ma réponse est non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Qui me dit que tu sauras élever cet enfant ?! Toi ? Et puis pourquoi le grand Patron voudrait d'un gosse ? »

Je restais calme, le dos droit face à elle en la regardant d'un air neutre. Je ne voulais pas d'un enfant pour l'élever ou m'amuser avec lui. Pour moi, ces distractions n'étaient qu'un petit plus, un bonus. Mon envie de descendance décelait un tout autre but, plus stratégique. J'étais riche et puissant, crains de tous, avec à mes ordres plein d'homme de main mais également de nombreux bordels à diriger. Awa, elle, ne connaissait quasiment rien de ma vie, rien de mes agissements. Certes, elle savait le plus gros : j'étais un dangereux criminel avec des ennemies et ma vie pouvait parfois être menacée. Mais hormis ça, elle ne saisissait, selon moi, pas l'importance de la situation.

« Je veux un héritier. Tu auras un bel appartement, un grand appartement. Tu feras ce que tu veux, tu ne manqueras de rien et ton enfant non plus. On s'aime, on pourrait avoir une vie de famille toi et moi. »

Je ne mentais pas, je l'aimais, même si je n'accordais pas beaucoup d'importance à l'amour. Elle me regarda, son teint ébène rougit au niveau des joues par l'étonnement et le bonheur, sans doute. Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose aux réactions humaines. J'espérais néanmoins de tout cœur qu'elle accepterait, heureusement, je savais me montrer très persuasif.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus même si pour le moment il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action ^^

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	3. Chapter III : Non, c'est non

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le troisième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre III :**_ Non, c'est non._

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Awa**

.

Ma respiration se coupa alors que je l'observais. Jamais en plus de cinq mois de relation il ne m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça, j'en étais encore choqué et à la fois émoustillée. Ses yeux bleus me traversaient de toute part, me rendant nerveuse, et je détournais le regard. Pendant quelques instants, un silence assez pesant, quoi que relaxant, s'installa entre nous.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet pour l'allumer, et souffla doucement la fumée. Face à mon silence, il dit calmement :

« Je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments, encore moins pour les exprimer, et tu le sais. Ne m'oblige pas à te répéter que je t'aime.

-Tu as surement déjà fait la même comédie à tes ex. »

Je savais que mon comportement l'exaspérait, mais il restait calme, très calme, comme toujours. Le dos droit, il tira une taffe en mettant de l'ordre dans un tas de feuille posé sur son bureau, sans doute de la paperasse pour le travail.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Déjà, jamais je n'ai mis une de mes ex enceinte, et deuxièmement, il n'est pas question de mes ex. »

Je soupirais en détournant le regard. Il avait raison, et peut-être que je voyais le mal partout... je l'aimais tellement, ça n'avait pas été facile pour moi de le quitter, mais revenir vivre avec lui, tomber dans ses bras à nouveau... était-ce une bonne idée ? Il croisa les bras en me regardant attentivement. Il semblait déterminé à me faire rester, je ne savais pas si je devais trouver ça mignon ou au contraire inquiétant.

« Réfléchis bien... Seule, tu risques d'avoir des fins de mois compliqués. Je suis riche. Je pourrais tout te payer, tu pourras garder ton argent pour toi et t'acheter ce que tu veux. Tu auras tout, le petit aura tout. Je vous aime, je prendrais soin de vous. »

Je soupirais doucement en l'entendant. Il n'avait pas tort, mais pouvait-il réellement me promettre tout ça ? Je n'en doutais pas mais cette vie n'était pas faite pour un enfant. Ni pour moi. Je secouais doucement la tête en me levant, l'air désolé. Il resta de marbre en me regardant, alors que je dis doucement :

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Florent. Ma réponse est non. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je peux très bien m'en sortir seul. »

J'étais une des seules personnes à l'appeler par son prénom. Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, l'air décidé, le planché craquant sous mes pas, et alors que je posais ma main sur la poignée, sa voix ferme se fit entendre :

« D'accord. Mais si tu passes cette porte, je ne pourrais pas te protéger. Ni toi, ni le bébé. »

Je fronçais doucement les sourcils. Il me faisait du chantage ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout de quoi parlait-il ? De qui aurait-il dû nous protéger ? J'étais une fille tranquille, sans histoire, ce n'était surement pas moi qu'il fallait protéger. Je me tournais vers lui, qui toujours assis dans son fauteuil, écrasa son mégot encore fumant dans le cendrier près de lui avant de croiser ses mains entre elles.

« Nous protéger de quoi ? Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne cherche pas les ennuies, ma vie est tranquille !

-Que tu le veilles ou non, tu portes mon enfant. Mes ennemis sont sans doute déjà au courant, ils ont des espions partout. Que je reconnaisse ou non ce gosse, il est pour eux, un éventuel moyen de m'atteindre. Ils chercheront à lui faire du mal, soit en sûr. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et déglutis en posant une main sur mon ventre.

« Qu-quoi ?

-Si tu ne restes pas près de moi, ici dans ce bordel protégé par mes hommes, il sera bien plus dur pour moi de te protéger, ou même de savoir si tu es en danger. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que je le ferais : j'ai beaucoup de travail, je suis constamment occupé, il faudra que tu comptes sur l'aide de la police. »

Je serrais les poings en baissant la tête. Je détestais les flics, il le savait, et faire appel à eux me terrifiait : jamais dans ma vie ils ne m'avaient aidés, à leurs yeux, je n'étais pas une victime et je subissais constamment leur racisme. En soupirant, je lâchais la poignée de la porte, le regardant. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : il savait qu'il avait gagné.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre trois, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que le précédant vous a lui aussi plu ^^

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	4. Chapter IV : Les roses bleues

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre IV :** _Les roses bleues._

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Awa **

.

Cela faisait deux mois que j'étais retournée avec lui et que je vivais dans son bordel. Comme promis, j'avais un grand appartement, le siens : dans sa maison close se trouvaient plusieurs chambres, la sienne étant la plus luxueuse. Son appartement était spacieux, il y avait deux chambres, une salle de bain avec une baignoire à remous très grande, un salon avec une télé à écran plat, une cuisine légèrement plus petite par rapport aux autres pièces, mais très élégante.

Même si je n'avais accepté de rester avec lui que pour assurer la sécurité de mon enfant, je devais bien avouer que j'étais heureuse et soulagée. Je l'aimais beaucoup, et j'avais dorénavant une excuse pour rester près de l'homme que j'aimais, même si j'en étais peu fière. En tout cas, il tenait sa promesse : chaque jour, il prenait grand soin de moi ! Il me couvrait de plein de chose inutile, trop d'argent, de fleur, de nourriture, comme s'il tentait de racheter auprès de moi son absence : il travaillait beaucoup, n'était là que le soir, par conséquent je restais seule toute la journée.

Je refusais son argent, je n'en voulais pas : j'avais mon fric, et de toute manière il m'aidait déjà à subvenir à nos besoins. En revanche, je ne refusais jamais les fleurs qu'il m'offrait : j'adorais les bouquets, il l'avait bien compris et continuait chaque jour de m'offrir des roses. C'étaient mes fleurs préférées, qu'importe leur couleur.

Assise et accoudée à la table de la cuisine, mon visage appuyé entre mes mains, je regardais par la fenêtre. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et les meubles en bois peint en noir n'aidaient pas. Dehors, j'avais vue sur la ville grise, environ à un kilomètre de cette maison close qui était désormais ma demeure. De grosses gouttes d'eau et autres rafales de vent venaient s'écraser contre la vitre de la cuisine, déformant le paysage derrière. Il ne faisait pas beau, loin de là, le ciel était gris, les nuages noirs, et les arbres nus et biscornus de la forêt qui entouraient l'habitation de façon inquiétante créaient une atmosphère lugubre.

Je soupirais doucement en posant une main sur mon ventre arrondie. Je m'ennuyais comme un chien ici, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir sans prévenir mon copain : il craignait que je me fasse attaquer, par conséquent, il voulait toujours que j'ai sur moi une petite balise et tenait lui-même à me conduire là où je souhaitais aller. Ne faisant confiance à personne, il avait même décidé de faire suivre ma grossesse par un de ses médecins, un médecin « non officiel ». Je ne savais même pas le sexe de mon futur enfant. Autant dire que ce mode de vie était étouffant, mais que Florent m'aidait à le supporter par sa simple présence.

Dans cette cuisine obscure, la seule source de chaleur et d'apaisement émanait du bouquet de rose bleue que mon partenaire m'avait offert. J'aimais beaucoup cette couleur improbable et sa signification. Elle symbolisait l'inaccessible, exactement ma situation actuelle. Je n'étais pas si contente que ça et même si j'avais confiance en Florent, l'avenir heureux que j'imaginais auprès de mon enfant semblait presque aussi impossible que la belle couleur bleue de cette rose.

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Je rentrais tard le soir, retirant mon manteau pour l'accrocher à une chaise. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, seul un peu de lumière provenait du salon, dansant sur les murs. Parfois elle était vive, parfois moins visible, et provenait de la télévision. Allongée dans le canapé, les yeux fermés, Awa s'était endormie. Je soupirais doucement en passant une main dans mes cheveux, désespéré. Je partais tôt, rentrais tard, je ne la voyais presque jamais. Je voulais entretenir la flamme de notre amour fragile, mais avec mon métier ce n'était pas facile, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était resté avec moi que pour protéger son enfant. Enfin, notre enfant. Ça me faisait encore bizarre de dire ça, de me dire que j'allais être père.

J'avais une réputation terrible, j'étais un criminel, commettant les pires crimes au monde, travaillant avec les mafieux les plus renommés. Pourtant et contrairement à ce que ma réputation laissait penser, je n'étais pas un coureur de jupon, je n'avais pas dix milles gosses sur terre que je n'avais pas reconnu. Sentimentalement parlant, j'étais quelqu'un de simple : je n'avais que peu de relation sexuelle, souvent aucune hors relation sentimental. Je n'avais d'ailleurs eu que peu de copine : je n'apportais pas beaucoup d'importance aux personnes de mon entourage, et étais froid et distant. Quand j'avais une conquête, je tentais de la garder le plus longtemps possible.

Doucement, j'allais porter Awa. Mine de rien, elle faisait son poids et ses six mois de grossesse n'arrangeaient rien. Elle bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et grogna un peu, alors qu'avançant à tâtons dans le noir, j'arrivais dans notre chambre pour la poser dans le lit. Je tapotais la table de chevet pendant quelques secondes avant de trouver l'interrupteur pour appuyer dessus. La petite lampe éclaira la pièce d'une lumière tamisée, alors que je l'observais dormir. Ses cheveux étaient en cascade autours de sa tête et ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient entrouvertes alors que sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Après l'avoir bordée, je sortais de la chambre à pas de loup en fermant la porte pour me rendre dans la seconde chambre de l'appartement, celle que j'avais prévu pour mon fils. Enfin, mon enfant, je ne savais pas encore son sexe, mais j'espérais secrètement avoir un garçon qui pourrait prendre mon affaire à ma mort. La chambre avait était peinte en jaune et des rideaux rouges couvraient les fenêtres qui donnaient vu sur un petit ruisseau. Un berceau en bois avec un voile blanc avait été installé dans la pièce, et plusieurs peluches étaient déjà en place, attendant la venue de cet enfant. Avec un soupir, je sortais de la pièce en allumant une cigarette, me rendant à la cuisine, mon ventre criant famine. Alors que je me préparais un repas, je laissais mes yeux voguer sur les roses bleues dans le vase en verre transparent. Elles symbolisaient l'optimisme et l'attente d'un évènement qui n'arrivait pas. Je laissais un léger sourire naître sur mes lèvres. Je croyais en nous, mais il allait falloir que je fasse des efforts. Ça s'annonçait compliqué...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le quatrième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	5. Chapter V : Tydiane

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre cinq de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre V :** _Tydiane._

.

.

.

.

**PDV Awa**

.

Je soupirais doucement, serrant sa main en serrant les dents. La douleur était affreuse, je n'aurais pas su la décrire. Je me maudissais d'avoir souhaité en arriver là. J'haletais doucement, laissant malgré moi une plainte traverser la barrière de mes lèvres, alors que j'étouffais un sanglot en baissant la tête. A côté de moi, de son air neutre, mon copain tapota maladroitement mon épaule. A cause de ses éternelles lunettes de soleil, je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux mais je savais qu'il me regardait.

« Ça va aller ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Quelle question stupide. Cela faisait plus de douze heures que j'avais des contractions toutes aussi affreuses les unes que les autres, et Florent venait seulement d'arriver. Sa main serrant étroitement la mienne, il se faisait discret : je l'avais peut-être engueulé trop fermement pour son retard, alors qu'au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. En effet, il était allé travailler à deux heures d'ici, à Rennes. Et même s'il avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu, je lui en voulais de ne pas être resté avec moi. Son travail prenait tout son temps, toutes ses journées.

Mais j'avais remarqué que ces derniers mois, il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour moi. En plus des roses quotidiennes qu'il m'offrait, il prenait chaque semaine deux jours de repos, parfois trois pour passer du temps avec moi. Si les mois précédant mon avenir me semblait incertain, il en était désormais tout autre, et ma situation actuelle avec mon copain me plaisait.

La chambre du bébé était prête, ses jouets, ses habits, les biberons et les couches, mais je n'aimais malgré tout pas le fait de devoir accoucher sans péridurale, seule chez moi, étant donné que le médecin « non officiel » n'avait pas pu venir. Florent m'avait assuré qu'il était sure, qu'il avait fait de longues études, même s'il avait refusé pour je ne sais quelles raisons de ne pas passer son paces, mais en fin de compte il ne nous aidait pas : il était occupé à soigner plusieurs hommes mourants. De toute manière, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

Les jambes écartées, nue, accroupie sur le lit, je serrais les dents, pleurant silencieusement, haletante. Cette position n'était pas très distinguée et j'avais abandonné ma dignité depuis longtemps. Le Patron posa doucement sa main froide sur le bas de mon dos pour m'aider à me maintenir dans cette position, me faisant frissonner. On s'était lui et moi, beaucoup rapprochés. Je l'aimais comme une folle, plus que jamais, malgré son caractère distant et froid.

« Courage chéri. La tête dépasse, je pense que tu n'en auras plus pour longtemps. »

Je savais qu'il disait ça pour me réconforter, mais actuellement tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire m'agaçait affreusement. Je serrais étroitement les draps d'une main et la sienne de l'autre, alors que je serrais les dents, poussant de toutes mes forces. Je commençais à douter, si proche d'être enfin mère. Et si je ne m'en sortais pas ? Je n'étais pas prête, je ne voulais pas de ce gosse ! Non, non, la douleur me faisait délirer... je m'étais tellement préparé, j'étais prête, de toute manière je n'avais plus le choix.

Je lâchais une longue plainte de douleur en fermant les yeux, serrant les dents, gardant les jambes écartées. La position accroupie n'était pas très agréable, mes jambes commençaient à fatiguer mais je tenais bon, continuant à pousser. Les draps étaient humides et sales de sang, de liquide amniotique et de défécation. Ce n'était pas ainsi que j'imaginais un accouchement, personne ne m'avait dit que ça se passerait ainsi.

Après de longues minutes pénibles passés dans la douleur, je poussais un ultime grognement dû à la souffrance, alors que des pleurs aiguës et désagréables se firent entendre. Je baissais la tête, haletante, alors que Florent qui avait placé ses mains entre mes jambes, tenait un bébé tout rouge et fripé. Il avait un léger sourire sur le visage, je voyais qu'il était heureux.

« C'est un garçon. »

Je soupirais doucement, alors que tenant le bébé d'une main, mon copain enleva les draps sales. C'était enfin fini, ou presque. Je savais que j'allais encore devoir évacuer le placenta. Florent s'assit sur le bord du lit, serrant le bébé qu'il avait enveloppé dans une couverture, et me le donna. Je souris doucement en le serrant contre moi, le regardant pleurer doucement. Il était petit, rouge et fripé, humide de sang et de liquide amniotique, recouvert d'une espèce de couche blanchâtre sur certaines parties de son corps. Avec la serviette, je l'essuyais doucement en souriant. Le Patron et moi avions déjà réfléchi à un prénom. Ophélie pour une fille et pour un garçon...

« Bonjour Tydiane... »

Le petit, aussi laid était-il à ses premières secondes parmi nous, me semblait déjà magnifique. Il cessa de pleurer et ouvrit ses yeux noirs, encore aveugle pour le moment, se collant contre ma poitrine nue. Je caressais le haut de son crâne, épuisée mais soulagée, avant de serrer les dents en lâchant une exclamation de douleur. Les contractions reprenaient.

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Je regardais Awa dormir, Tydiane dans les bras. Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux noirs et bouclés éparpillés autours de sa tête. Elle semblait paisible, je savais qu'elle était épuisée après cette journée compliquée pour elle. Elle avait souffert pendant plusieurs heures, mais les gens osaient encore dire que ce jour-là devait être le plus beau jour dans la vie d'une femme ? Connerie.

Les contractions pour sortir le placenta avaient durées un peu moins de trente minutes, le calvaire était maintenant fini. Elle avait allaité notre fils avec difficulté : elle ne savait pas quelle position prendre, ni celle que le bébé devait avoir, et elle avait eu mal aux seins durant les minutes où notre fils avait tété.

Je regardais le petit endormi dans mes bras, contre mon torse nu. J'avais entendu dire que le peau contre peau était bénéfique pour les nouveau-nés. Il n'était pas si beau pour l'instant, mais c'était normal, et de toute manière ça m'importait peu. Il était là, en pleine forme, et c'était un garçon. Un héritier mâle pour me succéder, prendre soin de mon affaire. Je comptais prendre soin de lui et d'Awa, les protéger au péril de ma vie et leur offrir le meilleur.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre cinq, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que j'arrive à instaurer une certaine ambiance ^^

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	6. Chapter VI : La balle qui change tout

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre six de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

Pour ceux qui ont fêté Noël, j'espère que vous avez été gâté ! Moi oui ! ;)

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre VI :** _La balle qui change tout._

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Patron **

.

J'haletais en rentrant dans mon appartement, soutenu par deux de mes hommes. Ils m'installèrent dans mon canapé, et je serrais les dents, alors qu'alerté par le bruit, Awa sortit de la chambre d'enfant avec notre fils dans les bras, lâchant une exclamation terrifiée. Elle posa notre fils dans son parc, et inquiète, se précipita vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Je ne répondis pas et serrais les dents, en retirant doucement ma chemise pour observer mon torse. La balle s'était logée dans mon épaule et même si sur ma peau blanche on ne remarquait qu'à peine le trou, elle était bien présente. J'appuyais sur la zone autour de la plaie où s'était logée la balle, alors que du sang s'en échappa, coulant à flot. Awa lâcha une exclamation horrifié en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

« C'est bon, c'est rien. » je murmurais pour la rassurer, retenant un grognement.

Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf, je le voyais, et pourtant ce n'était pas elle qui était blessé. Je trouvais ça exagéré : je n'étais pas au bord de la mort, il fallait juste me soigner. C'était les dangers du métier, elle allait devoir s'y faire.

.

**PDV Awa**

.

Un des employés de Florent, un homme vêtu d'un costar noir comme lui avec un air inquiétant, en qui je n'avais aucune confiance, avait retiré la balle de son épaule, charcutant sa chaire avec un couteau. Il y avait eu tellement de sang, c'était affreux... Mon copain était pâle, en sueur, il serrait les dents et gémissait sous la douleur, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Ça me rendait folle !

Je dû sortir du salon, ne pouvant pas supporter cette vision qui me retournais l'estomac. Je m'inquiétais tellement pour lui ! Je savais que son métier était dangereux, qu'il avait des ennemies, qu'il y avait des risques pour qu'il soit attaqué, mais je pensais que c'était des risques minimes ! Des ennemies ridicules ! Mais non, je pensais Florent invincible, je venais de comprendre la nature de son métier. Inquiète, je regardais mon fils dans son parc. Il s'était endormi.

Il avait presque deux mois désormais, et même si c'était souvent difficile, je ne regrettais rien. J'avais passé un mois dans le doute, un mois à pleurer en voyant mon corps déformé par la grossesse, la peau de mon ventre flasque et pendante pleine de vergeture, mes seins douloureux sur le point d'exploser, et dès que mon fils pleurait et que je ne savais pas le calmer, je pleurais aussi. J'avais toujours peur de mal faire, peur de lui faire mal, peur qu'il ne soit pas heureux en grandissant, peur de devoir m'occuper de lui durant les nombreuses années à venir. J'aurais aimé qu'on me dise que, après mon accouchement, je passerais par cette période difficile. J'aurais aimé quon me dise que je n'aimerais pas tout de suite mon fils, que ce n'était pas grave et que ça viendrait avec le temps. Aujourd'hui évidemment, ça allait un peu mieux de jour en jour, je l'aimais plus que tout, et heureusement Florent était là pour m'aider. Il avait été plus présent durant ces deux mois qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Certes, il continuait de travailler souvent, mais il faisait des pauses la journée pour venir m'aider et me soutenir, et la nuit, il prenait soin de mon petit.

Quand il eut fini de le guérir, l'homme qui était venu s'en alla et je portais mon fils, inquiète en le rejoignant. Je voulais des explications. Il était allongé dans le canapé en cuir noir, yeux fermés, se reposant. Je m'assis sur la table basse en ébène juste à côté de lui, et il ouvrit un oeil pour me regarder, alors que je demandais :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis tombé sur le chef d'un gang ennemi. Il m'a tiré dessus.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Il n'y a rien à en dire de plus. »

Il restait digne, avec son air neutre et son regard glacé. Il se redressa et se mit en position assise alors qu'il porta Tydiane dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il tenait à lui, surtout car il était son futur hériter. Mais ayant pris conscience du danger de son métier, je ne voulais pas que ma merveille risque sa vie comme le faisait son géniteur...

« Est-ce que ce genre de désagrément est fréquent ? »

.

**PDV Patron**

.

J'haussais un sourcil en l'entendant. Tydiane poussa un petit cri et regarda autours de lui alors que je le berçais machinalement, observant Awa. Elle me regardait, soucieuse, mais je voyais dans ses yeux autre chose. De la méfiance, mais surtout une peur qui ne m'était pas destiné à moi, mais à notre fils. Je n'allais pas aimer la discussion qui allait suivre, je le savais. Je répondis simplement.

« Oui. »

J'étais honnête avec elle, je n'avais aucune raison de lui mentir sur mon travail qui allait être celui de notre fils. Je lui devais bien la vérité, elle partageait ma vie et sacrifiait ses journées à s'occuper de ma descendance. Je la vis baisser la tête et soupirer. Doucement, elle prit Tydiane de mes bras et dit d'un ton catégorique :

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit ton héritier. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse le même métier.

-Comment ça ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas ravi d'entendre ça. J'avais voulu cet enfant pour ça ! Pas seulement, évidemment, je l'aimais, mais il était mon héritier, celui qui devrait me remplacer au moment venu. Je devais avoir une descendance pour reprendre mon affaire, l'inverse était impensable ! Awa soupira en voyant mon air dépité et sans doute furieux. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de moi, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Elle serra un peu plus Tydiane contre elle en le regardant.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je refuse que le petit ait la même vie que toi. »

Son ton était catégorique et je serrais les dents alors qu'elle me fit dos pour se rendre dans la chambre de notre fils et le coucher. La vie de famille était compliquée, j'apprenais doucement à être père, et déjà les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le sixième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que le précédant aussi vous a satisfait ^^

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	7. Chapter VII : Changement de plan

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le septième chapitre de cette fanfic !_

Bonne année à vous, et qu'elle soit bonne ! ;)

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre VII :** _Changement de plan._

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Je soupirais doucement en observant le testament sur mon bureau. J'étais bloqué dessus depuis déjà trente minutes, l'encre noir dansant devant mes yeux, tourbillonnant en d'élégantes lettres, impossible pour moi d'en comprendre le sens. Je n'avais rien, personne. Personne à qui léguer mon affaire, personne à qui donner ma fortune. Je baissais la tête en prenant mon visage entre mes mains. Awa avait été très clair, Tydiane ne reprendrait pas mes nombreux bordels, mon entreprise se retrouvait sans successeur. Ça me chagrinait : j'aimais Tydiane, et même si je l'avais gardé principalement pour but stratégique, j'aurais beaucoup aimé qu'il ait une vie comme la mienne, suive mon exemple. Il n'aurait manqué de rien, il aurait eu le monde à ses pieds. Mais en mère poule qu'elle était, ma compagne ne changerait sans doute jamais d'avis.

Je grognais, donnant un coup de pied rageur dans mon bureau en me levant. Putain de testament. Plus le temps passait, plus ma vie se raccourcissait. Demain peut-être, je mourrais duyne balle dans la tête, ou fauché par une voiture ! Le temps m'était conté, ma place ici n'était pas éternelle, il fallait que je m'active pour trouver un héritier. Mais qui ? Pas mon fils, visiblement. Je n'avais donc personne. On ne peut faire confiance à personne. Ni associé, ni collègue, ni employé. Ma descendance, un petit bout de moi, un fils, j'aurais pu lui accorder ma confiance.

Faisant les cents pas dans mon bureau, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Pas une bonne idée. Enfin si, une bonne idée. Une idée qui pourrait à la fois me contenter et contenter mon couple. Ma décision était prise. En train de regarder par la fenêtre, le dos droit, je souris légèrement. J'allais retourner d'un pas décidé m'assoir à mon bureau, commençant à chercher les fiches de mes employées.

.

**PDV Vladimira **

.

Je plaçais doucement mes cheveux derrières mes épaules, assise face au bureau du Patron. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'avait convoqué, on était en fin de journée mais je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de client, et à ma connaissance aucun d'eux n'avaient été insatisfaits. Face à moi, le boss avec ses éternelles lunettes de soleil sur le nez lisait ma fiche de travail. Il semblait pensif, et malgré le fait que je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'avait convoqué, je n'étais pas inquiète. Il ne me faisait pas plus peur que ça, certes, je le respectais, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il ne valait pas mieux que moi ou que quiconque.

Il posa doucement les papiers sur son bureau et croisa ses mains entre elles en me regardant attentivement en silence. Je le regardais en retour sans aucune gêne ou peur, attendant de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

« Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu ici ?

-Environ cinq ans. »

Il hocha calmement la tête, reposant ses yeux sur la feuille qu'il venait de poser sur son bureau. Il était concentré, et en sortant une cigarette d'un paquet de clope qui trainait là, il dit :

« Je vois que tu vis seules et que tu es sans enfant. Tu as quel âge ? Trente-huit ans, c'est ça ?

-Trente-neuf.

-Presque la quarantaine. Tu n'as pas peur de ne jamais avoir de gosse ? Ou tu es stérile ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils face à cette question indiscrète. Certes, j'étais célibataire et sans enfant, mais il me restait encore quelques années avant la ménopause. Et de toute manière, ça ne le regardait pas, ma vie personnelle ne regardait que moi. Je dis un peu sèchement :

« Quel est le rapport avec mon boulot ? »

Il me regarda à nouveau et s'étira en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque, gardant une expression neutre et froide.

« Rien. Mais je vais te faire une offre. Tu es une bonne employée, tu fais du bon boulot. Tu vas être augmenté, avoir un meilleur appartement et de meilleurs horaires si tu acceptes de porter mon fils. »

Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre. La proposition était tentante, très tentante. Je vivais dans la merde, je n'avais rien ni personne, et là le grand Patron venait me proposer de porter sa descendance. J'aurais un enfant et le confort dont j'avais toujours manqué. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait dû me choisir de façon stratégique, mais tout le monde savait que le boss était déjà père de famille, d'un fils même. Je restais néanmoins calme, droite en le toisant du regard, ne comptant pas laisser cette opportunité m'échapper.

« Si c'est une fille ? Je serais traitée de la même manière ?

-Oui. Tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut si tu portes mon enfant, fille ou garçon. Moins de boulot, plus de luxe.

-Alors j'accepte. Mais tu n'es pas déjà père d'un garçon ? Pourquoi vouloir un autre enfant ? »

Je ne prenais plus la peine de le vouvoyer. Vue la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, ça n'était pas la peine. J'avais dit oui sans hésiter, mais j'avais encore du mal à réaliser la situation. Lui, de son air toujours neutre, me regardait calmement. Il était impossible pour moi de savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il semblait presque surpris de mon comportement vis-à-vis de lui, et de mon audace en ce qui concernait mes questions sur sa vie privée.

« Il me faut une descendance, c'est tout, alors fait ce que je te dis sans poser de question. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre sept, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !**

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	8. Chapter VIII : Rosella

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le huitième chapitre de cette fanfic !_

Désolé pour la semaine dernière, j'ai totalement oublié de publier xD J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ! Moi on va dire oui xD Sinon ces vacances je me suis rematté toutes les saisons de Attack On Titan, et bref, je suis en pleine hype sur cette anime xD (surtout sur trois persos en particulier xD)

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre VIII :** _Rosella._

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Je soupirais, faisant les cents pas dans le salon de Vladimira. Depuis déjà quelques minutes, je pouvais entendre des cris et des gémissements de douleur provenir de sa chambre. Le travail avait commencé depuis déjà trente minutes. Ce n'était pas ma femme, je ne voulais donc pas assister à ça. Une fois m'avait suffi, qu'elle se contente de faire naitre mon enfant sans se plaindre, elle devait se sentir honoré d'avoir été choisi pour porter ma descendance.

Comme promis, j'avais donné à Vladimira un grand appartement. Il avait le même nombre de pièce que le miens, le gosse aurait sa propre chambre tout comme elle, ils avaient deux télés, de beaux meubles, des jouets et des peluches, ils ne manqueraient de rien. J'avais augmenté Vladimira et diminué ses heures de boulot, je veillais à ce qu'elle ait toute la nourriture et les produits d'hygiène dont elle avait besoin.

Je me fichais de son âge, de connaitre son passé, et le métier qu'elle faisait ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Pour survivre dans ce monde de fou, il fallait parfois faire des sacrifices. Elle était une belle femme et une employée modèle sans problème de santé. C'était pour ça que je l'avais choisi. J'espérais qu'elle me donnerait un fils sans maladie, bien formé. Je voulais qu'il me ressemble, mais il pouvait bien lui ressembler à elle, ça m'importait peu.

Vladimira n'était pas tout de suite tombée enceinte. Il avait fallu attendre deux mois et une fausse couche avant que je ne réussisse à l'engrosser correctement. J'avais également su cacher la vérité à Awa, et durant ses neufs mois nous avions tous les deux continué d'élever Tydiane correctement. Je n'avais pas vraiment de remord en ce qui concernait cette décision. J'aimais Awa plus que tout, elle n'aurait pas compris mon geste, j'avais bien fais de le lui cacher. Il me fallait une descendance pour me succéder.

.

**PDV Vladimira**

.

Je poussais un cri de douleur, haletante. C'était affreux, je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal. Enfin, presque. Une fois, avant que je ne travail pour le criminel, un gang d'homme m'avait violé et torturé pendant plusieurs jours. C'était pour ça que j'avais rejoint le bordel de Patron plutôt que de continuer à travailler de façon indépendante. Il prenait soin de ses employés, en tout cas d'une certaine façon.

J'haletais en regardant le plafond blanc de ma chambre, à quatre pattes sur le lit. Le Patron n'avait pas voulu assister à mon accouchement, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, au contraire ! Nous n'étions pas proches, les seuls moments d'intimité que nous avions eue étaient les fois où nous avions couchés, et accoucher en sa présence aurait été gênant. J'avais d'ailleurs tenu à mettre mon enfant au monde seule, sans personne, je ne voulais pas de son médecin particulier en qui je n'avais aucune confiance.

Je retenais un sanglot en poussant. J'avais fait des recherches sur les accouchements, je savais un peu près ce que je devais faire et quand, c'était presque un mécanisme. En serrant les dents, je passais une main entre mes jambes. Ça y est, le bébé était là... le plus gros du travail était fait, maintenant il glissait tout seul.

Un petit cri résonna et j'attrapais le bébé, le portant contre moi en me retournant sur le dos pour m'allonger sur le matelas, haletante. C'était presque finit, il ne manquait plus que la délivrance. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, c'était la première et la dernière fois que j'aurais un enfant.

Je regardais le bébé en souriant. C'était une fille. Patron serait déçu, mais moi je m'en fichais. Elle était magnifique, la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle allait nous offrir une vie meilleure à elle et moi par sa simple naissance. Elle ferait de grandes études, aurait un métier qui lui plairait. J'étais déjà tellement fière d'elle. Je reprenais doucement ma respiration en la serrant contre moi. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux, alors que Patron toqua à la porte avant d'entrer. Malgré ma fatigue, je me levais en serrant le bébé pour enfiler un peignoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Il me prit doucement le bébé des bras et je pus voir la déception sur son visage. Il murmura dans un soupir :

« C'est une fille.

-Oui. Je vais l'appeler Rosella. Tu comptes tenir parole ? Je veux garder cet appartement et ce que tu m'as promis, comme les horaires de travail moins fatiguant.

-Oui, je tiendrais parole. C'est ma fille, je compte la voir grandir de toute manière. »

Il avait dit ça de son air neutre et j'étais assez étonné de ces paroles. Je ne savais pas s'il était une bonne fréquentation pour ma fille, mais je n'allais pas l'empêcher de voir notre enfant. Et puis, il me surprendrait peut-être, qui sait ? Dans ses bras, Rosella se tortillait légèrement, les yeux fermés. Elle était rouge et fripée, recouverte d'une espèce de liquide blanc répugnant, salissant le costard du criminel. Ça lui important visiblement peu, et il prit une couverture polaire verte qui trainait sur un fauteuil pour l'enrouler dedans avant de me la rendre. Je la portais et grimaça de douleur à l'approche d'autres contractions. La délivrance allait arriver. Le Patron le comprit, car sans un mot ou un regard, il sortit de la chambre, puis de l'appartement, me laissant seule avec mon bébé.

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Je soupirais en sortant de ses appartements, me retrouvant dans le couloir devant la porte. J'étais dépité. Une gonzesse. J'avais engendré une gonzesse... bordel de merde... ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'avoir une fille si j'avais déjà un héritier mâle, mais étant donné que je n'en avais pas, ça me faisait vraiment chier. Tout ça pour ça. Une fille ne pouvait pas être ma descendante, elle ne pouvait pas reprendre mon affaire.

Je passais une main sur mon visage. Quelle poisse, vraiment. J'avais trompé Awa dans le but d'avoir un fils qui me succèderait, et j'avais attendu neuf mois pour avoir une fille. Je continuerais d'héberger Vladimira et ma fille, je n'avais qu'une parole, je comptais bien la tenir. J'étais terriblement déçu, mais je ne comptais pas abandonner là.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre huit, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré la redondance avec le chapitre cinq^^

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	9. Chapter IX : Les roses oranges

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre neuf de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

Désolé pour la semaine de retard, j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur la semaine dernière xD

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre IX :** _Les roses oranges._

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Awa**

.

Il était environ vingt-deux heures. J'avais couché Tydiane depuis plus de trois heures et attendais la venue de mon copain de pied ferme. Les larmes aux yeux, je faisais les cents pas dans la cuisine. Comment avais-je fait pour être si sotte, si aveugle durant ces neuf mois ? Les rumeurs allaient vite dans ce bordel, et aujourd'hui, la nouvelle comme quoi Florent aurait eu une fille avec une de ses putes était monté à mes oreilles.

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à accepter ça, à voir la vérité en face. Mais c'était pourtant vrai ! Était-ce vraiment si étonnant ? C'était un criminel, certainement un homme à femme ! Et moi, comme une imbécile, j'étais tombée dans ses bras. Je l'aimais à la folie, toujours, mais je lui en voulais tellement... toute la journée je m'occupais de notre fils, pendant que lui il batifolait de gauche à droite ! C'était terriblement frustrant.

Je regardais les roses oranges dans le vase en verre transparent sur la table de notre cuisine. Elles représentaient la passion, l'attirance. Cela faisait depuis la naissance de Tydiane qu'il ne m'avait pas touché. Je ne le satisfaisais plus et il n'osait peut-être pas me quitter, pourtant il continuait de me couvrir de rose. Pour ne pas éveiller mes soupçons ? Surement. Il était malin. Dans un excès de rage, je donnais un coup dans le vase qui tomba à terre et se brisa, alors que le tintement des clés dans la serrure se fit entendre.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Florent entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il était comme à son habitude droit et il ne sembla pas étonné en voyant les fleurs et le vase brisé à terre. Il retira calmement sa veste sous mon regard meurtrier et l'accrocha à un cintre de la penderie avant d'entrer calmement dans la cuisine.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi je suis dans cet état ?!

-Non, en effet. »

Son indifférence me glaçait. J'étais tellement malheureuse, j'avais le sentiment qu'il se fichait de savoir ce que je ressentais, ça me rendait folle de rage. J'étais tellement jalouse de cette salope qu'il avait baisée, je me sentais tellement trahi. Je dis dans un souffle, furieuse :

« Je te quitte. »

Il retira ses lunettes de soleil, me laissant voir ses yeux bleus glacials. Ils n'exprimaient aucune indifférence, juste de l'inquiétude qu'il essayait de cacher. Il dit de son ton neutre, en me regardant :

« Donc tu veux me quitter sans même me laisser m'expliquer ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'i expliquer ?! Tu es allé baiser une de tes putes et elle est tombée enceinte ! »

Il soupira doucement en se servant un verre de whisky avant de s'installer à table calmement. Je devais bien avouer que même si je ne l'exprimais pas à haute voix, j'étais intriguée de savoir quelle excuse stupide il allait trouver. Il but une gorgée du liquide ambré dans son verre et sans me regarder dit calmement :

« Il me fallait un héritier. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, désolé de ne pas te l'avoir appris par moi-même, mais comme tu ne peux pas m'offrir un héritier, j'ai décidé de demander à une autre de le faire. »

Je serrais les dents et lâchais un rire amer. J'avais l'impression que tout ça était de ma faute, juste parce que je voulais protéger mon fils...

« Encore cette histoire d'héritier, hein ? C'est ma faute, c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, et tu le sais. Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir une descendance pour reprendre mon affaire. Mon coeur est à toi, Awa, et à personne d'autre. Je t'aime plus que tout et j'aime Tydiane. Avant de me quitter, réfléchi bien. »

Je soupirais doucement, pleurant silencieusement. J'essuyais mes yeux d'un revers de manche, évitant son regard. Je l'aimais tellement et j'avais envie de le croire. Mais comment être sûr qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi ?

« Donc tu as eu une fille et tu veux un fils...

-Oui.

-Tu vas encore la baiser ?

-Pas elle. Une autre, je pense. Je dois la laisser se reposer. »

Je prenais mon visage entre mes mains, désespérée. Il allait voir ailleurs. Encore une fois. Je soupirais doucement, réprimant un sanglot, alors que je sentis sa main puissante se poser sur mon épaule de façon confiante. Je sentis les lèvres gercées de mon amour se poser dans ma nuque alors que son parfum de tabac froid et d'eau de Cologne envahit mes narines. Sa voix rauque et abimée me dit doucement :

« Je t'aime. Je te protégerais au péril de ma vie et je te promets qu'une fois que j'aurais un fils, je serais à toi corps et âme. »

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Awa s'était couchée depuis quelques minutes. Elle m'en voulait toujours et était toujours triste mais elle m'avait autorisé à aller voir ailleurs pour que j'ai un fils. Je lui en étais éternellement reconnaissant et je savais qu'elle ne me quitterait pas. Elle finirait par s'y faire.

Fatigué par cette journée, je me baissais pour ramasser les débris de verre et les roses oranges que j'avais offert à ma copine. Des roses oranges qui témoignaient de mon désir envers elle et la fascination que j'éprouvais face à tous les sentiments qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Actuellement elle en doutait peut-être, mais elle était la femme de ma vie et je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle, même si involontairement je la faisais souffrir.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre neuf, merci de l'avoir lu !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !**

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	10. Chapter X : La volontaire

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dixième chapitres de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :) On est à la moitié de cette fanfiction !_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre X :**_ La volontaire. _

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Mei**

.

Je nouais mes longs cheveux noirs et lisses en tresse, faisant les cents pas devant le bureau du boss. J'avais moi-même demandé à le voir, ce qui m'angoissait beaucoup. La rumeur disait qu'il cherchait une personne pour porter son héritier. Je ne savais pas si c'était vrai ou non, mais j'avais mis de côté ma timidité pour aller me porter volontaire. J'avais vu que Vladimira avait accouché d'une fille, celle du boss qui plus est. En même temps, elle avait totalement disparue : durant plus de cinq mois, on ne l'avait pas vu travailler. On s'était inquiété, mais le Patron nous avait dit de ne pas nous en faire. Ayant une confiance aveugle en lui, peut-être même trop, je n'avais pas posé d'autre question contrairement aux autres employés qui me trouvaient trop naïve. J'étais allée lui rendre visite deux jours auparavant pour lui parler. Sa fille était adorable et elle avait reçu un grand appartement, un bel appartement, bien mieux que les taudis dans lesquels nous vivions actuellement, les autres employés et moi.

Le luxe et le confort était loin d'être mes principales motivations. Certes, ça m'intéressais, mais pour moi cette opportunité révélait un tout autre but, un tout autre espoir. Cela faisait dorénavant quinze minutes que je patientais, attendant que mon employeur me reçoive. Alors que je poussais un petit soupir, la porte s'ouvrit et vêtu de son éternel costume, le Patron me regarda, le dos droit et l'air sévère.

« Entre. »

Je déglutis en évitant son regard et hocha rapidement la tête en entrant à l'intérieur. Derrière ses lunettes teintées, je pouvais sentir son regard brulant et austère sur moi. Je m'assis, nerveuse, sur le fauteuil face à son bureau où il retourna s'installer après avoir fermé la porte de la pièce. Il me regardait toujours, croisant ses mains entre elles, m'observant. Le silence régnait entre nous et je savais qu'il attendait simplement que je parle, que je lui donne les raisons de ma venue. Mais et s'il refusait ?

« J-je... je suis là pour... parce que je... j'ai entendu dire que vous recherchiez quelqu'un pour porter votre enfant... »

Il haussa un sourcil en me regardant. Il semblait surpris, comme si je disais n'importe quoi. Les rumeurs étaient-elles fausses ? Mon dieu, quelle honte !

« Pourquoi cela ? Tu voudrais porter mon héritier ? »

Je frissonnais en l'entendant alors que mon coeur loupa un battement. Sa voix était tellement belle. Elle était grave et rendu rauque par la cigarette, vibrante d'expressivité et de fermeté aux creux de mon oreille. J'adorais ça. Prise au dépourvu par sa question, j'hochais vivement la tête alors qu'il hocha la tête en fouillant dans un de ses tiroirs. Il en sortit mon dossier.

« Je vois. Tu dois être intéressé par le luxe et de bons horaires de travail, hein ? »

J'aurais dû lui dire. J'aurais dû essayer, mais je n'en eu pas le courage. Alors j'hochais simplement la tête, vivement, sans oser lui donner mes réelles motivations. Il feuilleta mon dossier, concentré.

« Bien. Donc tu t'appelles Mei, tu as 19 ans et tu travailles pour moi depuis deux ans. »

Il m'impressionnait tellement, je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche, je n'y arrivais pas, aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Je me contentais d'hocher la tête comme une idiote. Il devait sans doute me trouver ridicule. Sans me regarder, il continua à lire à haute voix, plus pour lui que pour moi-même.

« Tu es née à Wuzhen, en Chine, et tu fais plutôt du bon boulot... »

Il posa mon dossier en me regardant de haut en bas et ordonna :

« Lève-toi. »

Je mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il voulait, même si sa demande était très claire. Il me regarda, perdant doucement patience, alors qu'après quelques secondes à le regarder avec de grands yeux, je me décidais à me lever précipitamment. A côté du bureau, debout et droite, je fixais le mur, n'osant pas le regarder. Ses yeux parcouraient mon corps, alors qu'il semblait pensif. Au bout de quelques instants à me détailler, il dit simplement :

« Bien. Ça devrait le faire, c'est daccord. Je veux que tu fasses un test d'ovulation. Tu viendras me voir quand ce sera bon. Comme avec Vladimira, tu auras un bel appartement, de meilleurs horaires, et ce que tu aies une fille ou un garçon. Tu peux disposer, maintenant. »

Je déglutis et hocha vivement la tête en me levant, me dirigeant à reculons vers la porte, me cognant au passage contre une commode en bafouillant :

« M-merci, merci... »

Il ne me regardait même pas, mais ça n'était pas grave. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois en dehors du bureau, je fermais la porte et m'appuyais contre le mur, passant mes mains sur mes joues rouges, mon coeur battant la chamade. Il avait accepté. J'allais avoir un enfant avec le grand Patron.

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Je n'avais pas été surpris de voir une de mes employées venir se proposer pour porter mon enfant, au contraire. Elles avaient toutes une vie misérable, que ne ferait-on pas pour se sortir d'une situation dans laquelle on était englué ? En revanche, j'avais été étonné par son âge. Elle était si jeune. Le genre de gamine facilement manipulable.

Pourtant je n'avais pas refusé, au contraire. Elle était belle, une adolescente asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle parlait plusieurs langues qu'elle pourrait enseigner à notre enfant ce qui serait un atout pour lui. Ses grands yeux noirs pétillaient encore d'innocence et son corps semblait parfait pour porter un gosse et accoucher. Je me fichais du fait qu'elle puisse être je me fichais du fait que ce soit encore une simple gamine, je me fichais qu'elle soit facilement influençable. Selon moi, elle était assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions. Puis quand bien même elle regretterait, ça lui apprendrait la vie. Mais ça n'arriverait sans doute pas : c'était selon moi un honneur de porter ma progéniture. Je n'avais rien à craindre d'elle.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	11. Chapter XI : Les roses jaunes

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre onze de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre XI :** _Les roses jaunes._

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Awa**

.

Je soupirais, contrariée en serrant mon fils contre moi. Tydiane regardait le monde autour de lui, interloqué. Pour montrer mon mécontentement, je restais en retrait, assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine, les regardant d'un oeil désapprobateur. Au salon se trouvaient Vladimira, Mei et Florent. Ce dernier les avait invitées dans notre appartement sans ma permission, pour leur donner leur fiche de paie : une fiche plutôt généreuse d'après ce que j'avais compris.

J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Vladimira. Je ne l'aimais pas. Je la trouvais hautaine, seulement intéressé par l'argent, mais hormis ces détails elle me semblait plutôt sympathique et était une bonne mère. Je ne l'aimais pas, certainement car elle avait eu un enfant avec mon homme. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil, regardant sa fille en la berçant doucement, écoutant d'une oreille attentive Florent parler.

« Donc, Vladimira tu seras payée environ deux cent euro en plus, et toi Mei deux cent cinquante.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle plus d'argent que moi ?

-Elle doit payer son médecin. Je t'ai donné la même somme quand tu étais enceinte. »

Vladimira hocha calmement la tête sans quitter sa fille des yeux. Elle ne perdait pas son objectif de vu, l'argent semblait très important pour elle. Rosella était un beau bébé, je devais bien l'admettre. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds et bouclés, comme boucle d'or, comme ceux de sa mère, ainsi que les grands yeux bleus de Florent, contrairement à ceux de Vladimira qui étaient verts. La petite avait désormais six mois. Je ne la voyais que rarement et étais à chaque fois étonné de voir à quel point elle grandissait vite.

En revanche, c'était la première fois que je rencontrais Mei. Cette gamine m'insupportait déjà, et pire que tout, j'en voulais à mon copain. Il était répugnant ! Quelle idée de choisir une gamine, une jeune femme tout juste majeur pour porter son gosse ? Elle me semblait naïve, crédule et innocente. Un jour, elle regretterait ce choix de vie, elle regretterait d'être tombée dans les griffes du Patron. Mais par-dessus tout, je détestais la façon dont elle regardait mon copain. Contrairement à Vladimira, elle n'était pas à l'écart sur le canapé, non, elle était quasiment collée à lui et le regardait de façon admirative, une main posé sur son ventre arrondie.

« Papa ! »

Avec un grand sourire, Tydiane tendit les bras vers son père. Je soupirais doucement quand Florent tourna la tête vers nous. Il voyait bien que j'étais contrariée, nous en avions déjà parlé plusieurs fois, mais la discussion était close. Enfin, pas pour moi, mais ça lui importait peu. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi je restais avec lui.

Il se leva, le dos droit et alla porter notre petit garçon en souriant doucement. Je devais bien admettre que lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas et restait à la maison avec nous, il faisait un excellent père. Tydiane avait presque deux ans désormais et je voyais bien qu'il était toujours ravi près de son papa. Dans un soupir, je laissais mes yeux se poser sur les roses jaunes qu'il m'avait offerts deux jours auparavant. Le jaune, la couleur du cocu. Je me demandais s'il l'avait fait exprès, s'il était assez fourbe pour me mettre cette évidence devant le nez sous la forme d'un beau bouquet.

.

**PDV Mei**

.

Je regardais le Patron, son fils dans les bras près de sa copine. C'était fascinant de voir cet homme froid s'amuser ainsi et être si heureux avec son enfant. Je voulais le combler. J'espérais vraiment attendre un garçon. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il me verrait d'une autre façon, et plus seulement comme une simple gosse, car oui, je me doutais bien que c'était ainsi qu'il me voyait. Il avait plus de dix ans que moi, pour lui je ne savais rien de la vie. Mais pourtant j'avais déjà beaucoup vécu, j'avais déjà vu et subi beaucoup de chose, que ce soit dans mon enfance, lorsque j'avais quitté la Chine avec mes parents, la misère qui avait suivi ou encore dans mon métier de tous les jours.

Awa dans son coin, semblait en colère mais le Patron ne faisait pas attention à elle. Je ne l'aimais pas. Elle ne m'avait rien fait, c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle pensait que tout lui était dû. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait. Elle avait un fils, elle avait le Patron, elle avait une si belle famille et une si belle situation.

J'avais eu la chance de tomber enceinte tout de suite. Une véritable aubaine. Ma grossesse se passait plutôt bien, même si j'avais souvent quelques douleurs au ventre. Rien de grave selon le médecin particulier du Patron. J'avais hâte d'accoucher et de savoir le sexe de mon enfant, hâte que tout ça soit enfin fini. Je jetais un oeil sur les roses jaunes dans un beau vase en verre légèrement bleuté au milieu de la table de la cuisine. Elles représentaient la jalousie. C'était une étrange coïncidence.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre onze, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	12. Chapter XII : Ame

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre douze de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre XII :**_ Ame._

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Mei**

.

Je serrais les dents en fermant les yeux, haletant légèrement. Seule dans mon appartement, mon grand et luxueux appartement que m'avait donné le Patron, je regardais le plafond. J'étais dans ma chambre. Ça m'avait semblé être le meilleur endroit pour mettre au monde mon enfant. C'était naturel, sans doute. Je m'étais allongée : partout dans les films, même dans la vraie vie dans les hôpitaux, la position allongée pour accoucher était celle privilégiée, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas une position naturelle. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ?

Je pleurais. Pas de douleur. Au contraire, accoucher faisait bien moins mal que ce que j'imaginais. J'avais tellement redouté cet instant, et même si je souffrais beaucoup, j'avais déjà connu bien pire. Je pleurais de tristesse, surtout. Le Patron n'avait pas souhaité assister à mon accouchement. Je n'étais pas sa copine, il ne m'aimait pas, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Tout en sachant ça, j'avais malgré tout espéré, je m'étais fait des films, l'imaginant à mes côtés pour la naissance de notre enfant.

Les contractions avaient commencé seulement cinq minutes plus tôt, j'avais alors prévenu le criminel en lui envoyant un message. Il était occupé et viendrait plus tard. C'était ce qu'il avait répondu, sans plus d'émotion. J'avais prévenu le médecin qui ne devrait plus tarder désormais.

Je serrais les dents et poussais un gémissement de douleur, haletante en poussant de toutes mes forces. Tout se passait étrangement vite ! J'avais déjà perdu les eaux et si je me penchais en avant, je pouvais voir sa tête. Mon enfant serait bientôt là, sans doute bien avant que le médecin n'arrive. Accoucher seule me faisait peur. Et s'il y avait un problème ? Qui m'aiderait ? Si mon enfant ne respirait pas, ou était malade ? Je n'y arriverais pas seule.

J'avais déjà vécu tellement de chose. Je voulais que mon enfant ait une vie parfaite. Près de moi et près de son père. Il avait de la chance de naître en France. Certes, c'était un pays raciste, sexiste, homophobe, transphobe, grossophobe, psychophobe et j'en passe, mais il suffisait de se battre pour essayer de faire changer les mentalités. C'était mieux ailleurs, mais c'était aussi pire ailleurs, comme en Chine.

Dans mon pays natal, je devais me battre pour manger, je vivais dans la rue. Lorsque nous étions arrivés en France avec mes parents, nous étions sans papiers, à la rue et ma mère décéda peu après. J'avais seulement huit ans. Jamais je n'ai su ce qui avait causé sa mort. Mon père s'était battu pour moi mais était tombé malade à son tour. Alors j'avais entendu parler du Patron. Un homme fort et bon, prenant soin de ses employés, les protégeant contre tout, tout en leur offrant un toit. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour signer un contrat avec cet homme que je considérais comme un héros. C'était grâce à l'argent durement gagné au bordel que j'avais pu payer des soins à mon père. Et même si ça n'avait pas évité sa mort, il m'avait quitté dans de meilleures circonstances. J'étais éternellement reconnaissante au criminel de m'avoir offert une nouvelle vie.

Un petit cri suraigu raisonna, et haletante, je m'empressai de m'assoir pour regarder le sexe du nouveau-né entre mes jambes. C'était un garçon. Il était allongé sur le lit dans une flaque visqueuse et transparente mélangé à du sang en grande quantité. Je grimaçais, assez écoeuré, et le prenais doucement dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux. C'était un garçon... j'avais offert un fils au Patron, un héritier. Il allait être tellement heureux !

Je serrais mon fils contre moi en sanglotant, épuisée par toutes ces émotions. Il se calma contre moi et s'accrocha à mon sein pour commencer à téter. Je regardais mon ventre rond, déformé par cette grossesse, me demandant combien de temps il me faudrait avant de retrouver mon apparence normal. Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'imaginais un accouchement. J'ignorais qu'il y aurait autant de sang, de défécation et de liquide blanchâtre et visqueux. Etait-ce normal ? Je ne savais pas, mais ça m'inquiétait. Jamais je n'avais assisté à un accouchement, c'était une première pour moi.

Je chassais ces pensées de mon esprit et envoyais un message au Patron pour le prévenir. Il allait être tellement heureux. Soudain, je poussais un cri de douleur, ressentant d'autres contractions. Que m'arrivait-il ?!

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Je rentrais chez moi après être allé voir Mei. Il était environ vingt-deux heures. Il avait fallu que je rassure la gamine : elle avait paniqué étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas qu'après l'accouchement, elle aurait encore des contractions pour expulser le placenta. Ça m'avait beaucoup fait rire, c'était dans ces moments-là que je pouvais voir sa méconnaissance du monde qui l'entourait. Elle était jeune, naïve, et avec le recule il était vrai que je me demandais si elle ferait une bonne mère.

J'avais rencontré mon troisième enfant. Mon fils, celui qui hériterait de mon affaire. Mei avait choisi de l'appeler Ame, un beau prénom, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle en choisisse un autre plus... français. Enfin, ça n'était pas important. Ame était là, en bonne santé, plus adorable que jamais, c'était l'essentiel.

Je souris doucement en retirant ma veste pour la poser sur une chaise avant de me diriger vers la chambre à coucher à pas de loup. Awa dormait déjà à poings fermés : elle passait ses journées à s'occuper de notre fils, je savais que c'était très pesant pour elle. Mais au moins, elle serait heureuse de savoir que tout ça était terminé : maintenant, je serais à elle, et rien qu'à elle.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le douzième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :)

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	13. Chapter XIII : les roses roses

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre treize de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre XIII :** _Les roses roses. _

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Je serrais les dents, caché derrière une vieille table en métal. Le tintement féroce des balles contre cette dernière m'indiquaient que je ne pourrais pas rester en sécurité derrière trop longtemps. Avec habilité, je sortais de cet endroit et courais dans le hangar comme un dératé, mon arme à la main, prêt à tirer en cas d'attaque. J'évitais les balles, criant à mon équipe :

« On se retire ! Tous dehors ! »

Je sortais par une des fenêtres et sautais dehors, mes pieds atterrissant sur le bitume en un bruit sourd. Bientôt mes hommes suivirent, et nous allâmes nous cacher derrière un vieil immeuble. Cela faisait désormais plus de trois semaines que j'étais en déplacement dans le nord de la France près de Dunkerque pour combattre un gang ennemi qui avait envahi un de mes nombreux bordels. Aujourd'hui, ma mission touchait à sa fin et avec un peu de chance je serais encore en vie au coucher du soleil.

Mes hommes et moi venions tout juste demmener nos ennemis dans un piège. Ces derniers sans se douter de rien, continuaient de nous courir après. Ils s'immobilisèrent devant le bâtiment en ricanant, persuadés de nous avoir cernés, mais leur bonheur fut de courte durée : des hommes à moi qui attendaient caché dehors les encerclèrent à leur tour. En quelque sorte, l'arroseur arrosé. Les coups de feu se firent entendre, tout se passa très vite : il n'y eu pas de survivant.

Le trajet de retour se passa bien, il était reposant même s'il fut long. J'étais dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintés comme mes lunettes de soleil, alors qu'autours de ma voiture se trouvaient de nombreuses autres voitures noires où se trouvaient mes hommes. Je pensais à Awa, qui devait s'inquiéter et m'attendre, et à mes trois enfants. Ame avait désormais trois ans, Rosella presque quatre ans et Tydiane cinq. Ils ne devaient pas être inquiet, eux : ils étaient encore à l'âge de l'innocence et de l'insouciance.

Comme à chacun de mes voyages d'affaires, je leur avais ramené des cadeaux : chacun d'eux aurait une peluche. Un lapin pour Tydiane, un éléphant pour Rosella et un chien pour Ame. Pour l'amour de ma vie, j'avais acheté des roses. Elles étaient roses : à mes yeux, elles symbolisaient son élégance et la fierté que je ressentais de vivre près d'une personne si belle. Je lui offrais ces roses pour lui montrer la gratitude que j'avais envers elle de me supporter, de supporter mon métier et de s'occuper de notre fils.

.

**PDV Awa**

.

Haletante, je le sentis se retirer pour s'effondrer sur le matelas à côté de moi. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement, alors que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, veillant sur lui. Il était rentré trois heures auparavant, pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Je m'étais beaucoup inquiété et n'étais rassuré que lorsqu'il était près de moi.

Depuis que son fils était né, il n'allait plus voir ailleurs : j'étais la seule à ses yeux, la seule qu'il aimait, la seule qu'il convoitait. Ça me rassurait tellement ! J'avais complétement oublié ces derniers mois où il couchait à droite à gauche pour avoir un fils. J'avais à nouveau une confiance aveugle en lui, en nous. Et même s'il était souvent absent auprès de notre fils je ne lui en voulais pas : au moins, il était tout aussi absent pour ses deux autres enfants. Je ne laissais pas mon fils voir son demi-frère et sa demi-sœur : j'avais peur qu'ils soient une mauvaise fréquentation pour lui. Je savais que je me cachais en réalité derrière cette excuse et que je n'agissait que par pur jalousie. De toute manière, les trois enfants de Florent, dont le mien, avaient le même précepteur : un homme âgé, maigrichon aux longs cheveux gris et au caractère désagréable mais néanmoins très intelligent qui leur faisait cour.

Je me levais, nue, l'air frais sur ma peau humide de sueur me faisant frissonner et alla à la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, du moins jusqu'à la prochaine mission de mon amant. Je regardais le beau bouquet de rose dans le vase en verre sur la grande table de la cuisine. Elles étaient roses, exprimant l'affection, symbole d'un amour doux.

Florent était vraiment un homme en or. Je voulais le garder près de moi pour toujours.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le treizième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	14. Chapter XIV : Les roses rouges

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre quatorze de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre XIV :** _Les roses rouges._

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Mei**

.

« Maman ! Maman ! »

Je soupirais légèrement en passant une main sur mon visage, épuisée. Je lâchais un instant l'éponge avec laquelle je lavais les vitres de notre appartement dans le seau d'eau savonneuse pour regarder mon fils avec un faible sourire. Ame avec son grand sourire, brandit devant moi un dessin plein de couleur, nous représentant tous les trois : lui, le Patron et moi. Son coloriage mettait en scène la vie de famille dont je rêvais, celle que lui souhaitais surement aussi. Je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir offrir ça à mon fils.

« Ton dessin est très joli, mon chéri. Va l'accrocher au frigo, tu le montreras à papa quand il viendra. »

Ame avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage, s'exécuta en courant à la cuisine sous mon regard protecteur.

« Ne court pas, Ame ! »

Je devais toujours le surveiller, en permanence et en même temps m'occuper de la maison. Je l'aimais plus que tout, je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans lui, mais depuis qu'il était venu au monde je n'avais plus une seconde à moi. Je travaillais entre six et sept heures par jour, et quand je rentrais je devais m'occuper de la maison et de mon fils. Cela faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas vu certaines de mes amies, que je ne sortais plus de chez moi. Je savais que le Patron ne vivrait pas avec moi, mais je pensais malgré tout qu'il s'occuperait de son fils de temps en temps !

Ame aimait et admirait beaucoup son père, mais il ne le voyait presque jamais, alors qu'il était son principal successeur ! Deux à trois fois par semaine il passait chez nous le soir, restant un peu moins d'une heure pour passer du temps avec son fils. Ensuite il rentrait pour voir Awa, cette salope, et son autre fils. Tydiane passait toujours énormément de temps avec lui : le soir, le matin, le week-end quand il ne travaillait pas... Mais Ame non, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, je savais qu'il en souffrait beaucoup et qu'il était jaloux. Awa ne voulait pas que nos fils passent du temps ensemble. Pourquoi ? Elle devait être jalouse de tout ce que mon enfant allait hériter. Je ne voyais pas d'autres raisons. En tout cas, à cause de son caprice, mon fils et la fille de Vladimira ne voyaient pas leur père le week-end quand ce dernier passait du temps avec Tydiane.

.

**PDV Vladimira**

.

Assis dans mon canapé en train de jouer aux petites voitures avec Rosella, le Patron buvait la bière que je venais de lui servir. Il ne venait pas souvent nous voir, généralement une fois par semaine seulement. Moi, je m'en fichais. J'arrivais à gérer ma vie professionnelle, familiale et privée en même temps. J'avais engagé une femme de ménage avec mes économies qui venait une fois par semaine : je devais faire des heures supplémentaires pour la payer, mais ça valait le coup. En ce qui concernait ma fille, je m'occupais et passais du temps avec elle, mais je ne laissais pas mon identité de mère empiéter sur ma vie de femme : je m'accordais une sortie une fois par semaine, laissant alors Rosella à Mei pour quelques heures.

Même si je n'étais pas dérangée par cette situation, j'en voulais au Patron de ne venir qu'une fois dans la semaine, soit encore moins que les visites qu'il rendait à Ame. C'était certainement car notre enfant était une fille. Rosella ne parlait pas souvent de son père, mais je savais qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec lui. Et je savais également que Mei, qui gérait sa vie actuelle avec plus de difficulté, vivait très mal cette situation. Mais c'était une gamine, elle était faible, timide. Elle n'osait pas lui en parler.

« Allez princesse, il est l'heure de se coucher. »

Rosella sourit en serrant la main de son père qui l'emmena dans sa chambre. Je les suivais, surveillant ma fille : je ne faisais pas confiance au criminel pour la border comme il se devait. Ce dernier porta notre fille pour la coucher dans son lit à baldaquin blanc et rose avant de faire son lit. Il se débrouillait mieux que ce que j'imaginais. Doucement, le Patron passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds.

« Bonne nuit princesse.

-Bonne nuit papa. »

Après avoir embrassé son front une dernière fois, on sortit de sa chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Je soupirais doucement et dit fermement :

« Tu es un père démissionnaire, Patron. »

Il fronça les sourcils en enfilant sa veste de costar, sortant une clope et un briquet de la poche de son pantalon.

« Pardon ?

-Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Tu passes des journées entières avec Tydiane, mais pas avec Rosella et Ame. Mei souffre beaucoup de cette situation, elle est épuisée. Tu devrais faire un effort.

-Mais Awa...

-Quoi Awa ?! Tu as fait des enfants, tu les as voulu, elle n'a pas son mot à dire ! C'est toi leur père, elle n'a pas à t'empêcher de passer du temps avec eux ! » le coupais-je avec colère.

Le criminel baissa les yeux en grognant. Ainsi, il me faisait penser à ma fille lorsque je la grondais. Je gardais néanmoins un air sévère.

« Je m'en fiche de passer du temps avec toi, ce n'est ni pour moi ni pour Mei que je dis ça, mais pour tes enfants ! Alors réfléchis-y une bonne fois pour toute. »

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Je soupirais en rentrant chez moi avec un bouquet de roses rouges pour ma copine. Il allait bientôt être vingt-et-une heure du soir et ma visite chez Vladimira m'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir. Je ne devais pas laisser Awa me détourner de mon rôle de père. Je n'étais déjà pas très présent dans l'éducation de mes deux autres enfants, alors autant passer des moments d'amusement avec eux.

Je souris à Awa et lui donna les roses. A travers leur couleur rouge je souhaitais lui exprimer la relation profonde et impulsive dans laquelle nous étions tous deux engagés. Je l'aimais plus que tout, elle le savait. Tydiane courut et s'accrocha à ma jambe avec un grand sourire alors que je le portais.

« Papa !

-Tu es encore debout ? Tu devrais déjà être au lit ! »

Jébouriffais ses cheveux noirs et bouclés, alors qu'il m'observait avec ses grands yeux noirs. Il était aussi beau que sa mère et sa peau « café au lait » était sublime et même s'il ressemblait beaucoup à Awa, il avait également des traits communs avec moi, comme son nez et son menton. Awa sourit en embrassant ma joue, tenant les roses dans ses mains.

« Il voulait attendre ton retour. En tout cas merci chéri, elles sont magnifiques. »

.

**PDV Awa**

.

Je posais les roses dans le vase en verre de la cuisine, jetant les anciennes fleurs désormais fanés alors que mon copain couchait Tydiane. Ces roses étaient vraiment magnifique, rouges. C'étaient les roses de l'amour. Leur couleur exprimait l'adoration, la passion.

Je souris légèrement et regarda Florent revenir après quelques minutes. Il m'enlaça, caressant doucement le bas de mon dos alors que je posais mon front contre le siens. Même contre moi il restait droit, froid, presque distant. Heureusement j'avais conscience de l'amour ardent qu'il me témoignait.

« Il t'a demandé une histoire ? »

Il hocha la tête, me serrant un peu plus contre lui. Je le sentais perturbé, comme en proie au doute, sans que je n'en connaisse les raisons. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien de le questionner sur ce sujet : je savais qu'il ne répondrait pas.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le quatorzième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	15. Chapter XV : Le testament

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre quinze de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

Désolé du retard dans ma publication, avec le confinement, les examens de fin d'année et mes devoirs, je suis totalement dépassé !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre XV :**_ Le testament. _

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Je soupirais en passant une main sur mon visage. Suite à ma conversation avec Vladimira une semaine auparavant, ou plutôt remontrance, j'avais commencé à voir mes deux autres enfants tout aussi souvent que Tydiane, malgré les protestations d'Awa. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée ! Par exemple en ce moment même, je me trouvais dans mon bureau avec mes trois enfants et leurs mères. Mais cette réunion de famille assez tendue relevait d'un caractère plus important que du simple amusement...

« Tu ne peux pas tout lui léguer à lui ! »

Je retenais un énième soupir en m'adossant un peu mieux dans mon fauteuil, croisant mes mains entre elles. Je ne pensais pas que faire mon testament serait aussi compliqué : j'avais déjà tout prévu, mais ce qui pour moi était une évidence ne semblait pas en être une pour Awa et Vladimira. Les bras croisés, elles étaient chacune dans un coin opposé de la pièce sans même se regarder, alors qu'assise sur une chaise près de moi se trouvait Mei. Elle était calme et silencieuse, j'aurais aimé que les deux autres prennent exemple sur elle.

« C'était ce qui était prévu ! » dis-je en grognant.

Mais elles ne m'écoutaient pas : Vladimira et Awa venaient toutes les deux d'entrer dans un débat enflammé sur lequel des enfants méritaient d'hériter de ma fortune, mon affaire. Mei que je trouvais sage jusqu'à là se joignit à la partie. Bordel ! Leurs cris suraigus et colériques qui résonnaient dans mon bureau me rendaient fou et s'il n'y avait pas eu les gosses avec nous, je leur aurais mis une tarte à chacune pour qu'elles se taisent.

Furieux de les voir s'entretuer par la parole, je serrais les dents et donnais un violent coup de poing sur le bureau en gueulant :

« SILENCE ! »

Je fis sursauter les trois jeunes femmes, mais également mes trois enfants qui, assis sur le tapis en train de jouer entre eux avec des figurines, me jetèrent un regard accusateur.

« Papa, ne crie pas ! » me réprimanda Rosella.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et détournais le regard de mes gosses pour le poser sur les trois jeunes femmes qui, interdites, me regardaient sans oser bouger.

« Vous avez fini, c'est bon ?! Bien ! Comme je disais, c'est ce que j'avais prévu ! Awa, comme tu ne voulais pas que Tydiane soit mon héritier, il était évident qu'il ne serait pas sur mon testament ! Et pareil pour Rosella ! Ame lui, est mon héritier. C'est donc lui qui reprendra mon affaire et héritera de ma fortune ! Ce n'est pas compliqué, bordel ! »

Je soupirais, agacé en les regardant. Vladimira serra les dents et dit :

« Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ! Pourquoi Rosella ne pourrait pas reprendre ton affaire ?! Parce que c'est une fille ?! Arrête de faire ton macho cinq secondes ! Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortirait à merveille.

-Exactement ! Et même si Tydiane ne reprendra pas ton affaire, tu pourrais au moins partager ta fortune en trois parts égales ! Ne serait-ce que pour payer une partie de leurs éventuelles études ! » renchérit Awa.

.

**PDV Vladimira **

.

Agacé, je regardais le criminel d'un oeil mauvais. Si au départ j'étais d'accord avec notre arrangement, j'avais vite déchanté : je refusais que Rosella subisse le sexisme de son père. Si elle héritait de son affaire, elle serait sans doute crainte de tous ! Personne n'oserait lui faire du mal, elle aurait plein d'homme de main et serait en sécurité ! C'était ce que je voulais pour elle. Une belle vie loin des dangers.

Je voyais à la tête déconfite du criminel qu'abandonner ses clichés sexistes ne seraient pas facile. Et je voyais à la tête de Mei qu'elle s'opposait visiblement fermement à mon idée... la pauvre ! En même temps, il fallait la comprendre : son fils aurait dû tout avoir, et désormais il allait devoir partager l'héritage. La jeune femme me jeta un regard mauvais derrière ses sourcils froncés avant de baisser la tête. Je n'y fis pas attention : ça n'était pas cette gamine qui allait me faire peur.

Le criminel leva les yeux au ciel et grogna en prenant son stylo, commençant à griffonner sur son testament avant de dire d'un ton sec :

« Bon, vous avez gagné ! Ma fortune sera partagée en trois parts égales et désormais, Rosella et Ame seront tous les deux les successeurs de mon affaire ! »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le quinzième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	16. Chapter XVI : Les roses blanches

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre seize de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

Le nom de ce chapitre est le même qu'une très belle chanson de Berthe Sylva, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil ! ;)

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre XVI :** _Les roses blanches. _

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Patron**

.

« Tiens-toi droit, Ame ! »

Mon fils hocha la tête alors que derrière lui, je tenais ses bras et ses mains dans la bonne position, concentré en visant les canettes vides posées sur un tronc d'arbre plus loin. Ame avait le regard rivé sur l'arme qu'il tenait, la regardant avec admiration et innocence. Derrière nous, Rosella s'amusait à donner des coups de pied dans les feuilles mortes à terre.

« Voilà, tu dois faire attention au recul, c'est très important ! »

Je tirais plusieurs fois avec lui, visant les canettes qui furent projetées en arrière et tombèrent par terre. Ame se laissa faire, tirant avec moi avant que je ne le lâche, amusé par tout ça. Il gloussa en lâcha l'arme : cette dernière était lourde et il avait du mal à la tenir avec ses petits bras accrochés à ses épaules frêle. Je ramassais l'arme et fit signe à Rosella de s'approcher.

« Viens là ! »

J'avais noué les cheveux blonds clairs de ma fille comme ceux de mon fils en une queue de cheval. Et même si Ame s'en était plein, il avait vite abandonné ce caprice. Trébuchant sur quelques racines, Rosella approcha, et je réitérais la même action que j'avais faite plus tôt avec mon fils. Je devais bien avouer que contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, ma fille se débrouillait bien mieux qu'Ame pour leure première leçon de tire. Je lâchais ma fille et expliqua :

« Si quelqu'un vous fait du mal et que vous voyez une arme, n'hésitez pas à la prendre pour lui tirer dessus. Ça pourrait vous sauver la vie. »

Sagement, les deux enfants hochèrent la tête en m'écoutant attentivement. Quand j'eus fini de parler, Rosella pointa larme sur son frère en gloussant, le visant.

« Tu es un méchant voleur ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils et immédiatement lui arracha l'arme des mains. Il n'y avait même pas la sécurité... je la mis en grognant. Heureusement que j'avais de bon réflexe. Ces gamins prenaient ça pour un jeu ou quoi ?!

« Tu ne refais jamais ça ! Compris ?! Ce n'est pas un jouet ! »

Rosella, l'air coupable, baissa la tête alors que mon fils me regardait d'un air curieux, sans comprendre. Bon dieu, les gosses pouvaient être tellement con ... il me demanda d'une petite voix intriguée :

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est dangereux ! On ne pointe pas une arme sur ses proches ! »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête en murmurant un petit « oui papa » alors que je rassemblais nos affaires. La forêt était calme, paisible, et l'on entendait au loin le chant des oiseaux. Tout se passait à merveilles, j'avais enfin commencé à apprendre à mes héritiers à tirer !

.

**PDV Awa**

.

Je soupirais en train de regarder la télé. Tydiane était couché, il faisait sa sieste de l'après-midi... je devais par conséquent m'occuper l'esprit. Je zappais de chaîne en chaîne sans trouver de programme intéressant. Florent était parti avec ses successeurs en forêt pour leur apprendre à tirer : j'avais bien évidemment formellement interdit à Tydiane d'y aller malgré son caprice.

Apprendre à des gosses de moins de cinq ans à tirer ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Florent était tellement irresponsable tout comme les mères de ses enfants ! Comment Mei et Vladimira avaient pu cautionner ça ?! Et s'il y avait un accident ?! Les armes ne sont pas faites pour les enfants !

Dans un soupir et d'un air las, je tournais la tête vers les roses blanches sur la table dans le vase en verre. Elles étaient comme ces enfants. Elles représentaient la pureté, l'innocence... elles étaient si pures ! Et pourtant, Florent allait détruire cette candeur...

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le seizième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	17. Chapter XVII : Les roses violettes

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre dix-sept de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre XVII :** _Les roses violettes. _

.

.

.

.

.

**PDV Mei**

.

Le coeur battant, je tortillais mes doigts entre eux, nerveuse, les mains dans mon dos. Dans mon coin, j'observais le Patron au téléphone sans oser m'approcher de peur de le déranger. Il était magnifique... Il raccrocha et glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres avant de poser son regard sur moi. Mon coeur manqua un battement alors qu'il brisa le silence qui régnait entre nous pour dire :

« Alors, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

J'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ma gorge était nouée, je me sentais ridicule sous son regard interrogateur. Les jambes tremblantes et mes mains toujours dans mon dos, je fis quelques pas dans sa direction alors qu'il demanda de son ton froid :

« Un problème avec Ame ? »

Mon fils était avec son précepteur en cet après-midi, par conséquent il n'était pas sous ma surveillance. Il n'y avait aucun problème, si ce n'était mes intentions en ce moment même. Je déglutis, et sans oser lui répondre, sortais mes mains de mon dos d'un geste brusque pour lui mettre devant le nez un bouquet de rose violette. Il sursauta : il devait sans doute imaginer que je cachais une arme plutôt que des fleurs.

J'avais choisi des roses car il en offrait toujours à Awa : j'en avais par conséquent conclu qu'elles devaient être ses fleurs préférées. Leur couleur violette exprimait le coup de foudre que j'avais eu pour lui quelques années auparavant lorsqu'il m'avait engagé. Il m'avait offert une nouvelle vie, il prenait soin de moi. Il était le père de mon fils. Et même si Ame n'était plus l'unique successeur de son affaire, ce que je regrettais, il restait son héritier mâle.

C'était sans doute désespéré de ma part d'imaginer qu'il puisse m'aimer, quitter Awa pour moi, mais je voulais tenter ma chance. L'amour que je ressentais pour lui était si puissant, si ardant ! J'avais le sentiment que si je gardais tout cet amour en moi, je finirais par en mourir. Je déglutis et baissais la tête, tendant toujours devant moi l'épais bouquet. Il me prit doucement les fleurs des mains en me regardant, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-C'est pour toi.

-Je l'avais compris. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

Je gardais la tête baissée, le coeur battant, honteuse et comme figée par ma nervosité. Il jeta le bouquet sur le bureau et retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil en croisant ses mains entre elles, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

« J'aime Awa. »

Ces mots me frappèrent en plein cœur, et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il était froid, le dos droit, me regardant sans une once de compassion. J'étais stupide, pourquoi me choisirait-il moi plutôt qu'elle ? J'étais une simple pute. Rien d'autre. Je jouais avec mes mains et dis en retenant un sanglot :

« Je... je pensais que pour m'avoir choisi pour porter ton fils, tu... enfin tu... Je pensais que tu m'aimais peut-être ? »

Il ricana en s'adossant un peu mieux dans son fauteuil, comme si ce que je disais était la chose la plus hilarante qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Je me sentais tellement ridicule... J'étouffais un sanglot en me levant de ma chaise, tremblante de honte et de chagrin. Il me regarda, son sourire moqueur gravé sur son visage.

« Je t'ai choisi car tu étais jeune et bien foutu. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de rentrer et d'être dispo pour t'occuper de mon fils. »

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Qu'elle idiote... je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Certes, je voyais bien qu'elle me regardait en permanence, qu'elle m'admirait, mais pour moi ça n'allait pas plus loin. Et aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle venait m'offrir des roses, comme si j'allais lui tomber dans les bras, comme si j'étais une gonzesse. Quelle stupidité ! J'avais peut-être effectivement fait une erreur en la choisissant et en la foutant en cloc. Après tout, c'était une gamine à cette époque ! Et même si aujourd'hui elle devenait peu à peu femme, elle avait toujours cette naïveté caractéristique des gosses.

Je soupirais doucement en regardais le bouquet de rose sur mon bureau. Peut-être que je m'étais montré insensible, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. En tout cas, je pourrais offrir ce beau bouquet à Awa.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le dix-septième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! **

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	18. Chapter XVIII : Les roses vertes

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre dix-huit de cette fanfic, en espérant que le précédant vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi :)_

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre XVIII :** _Les roses vertes._

.

.

.

**PDV Vladimira**

.

Je me réveillais en étouffant un bâillement, métirant en regardant le plafond. J'avais étrangement bien dormi. J'avais travaillé tard la veille et lorsque j'étais rentrée ma fille était déjà au lit. Une nourrice s'était occupée d'elle, comme à chaque fois que je bossais le soir. Je me tournais sur le côté avec un soupir d'aise en m'enroulant un peu plus dans mon épaisse couette, jetant un regard sur l'écran digital de mon réveil avant de froncer les sourcils. Il était déjà onze heures du matin. Normalement chaque samedi à la même heure, Rosella m'avait déjà réveillée depuis quatre heures. Pourtant, là, rien. Ce n'était pas normal, peut-être était-elle malade ?

Je me levais, enfilant le peignoir qui trainait au pied de mon lit et me dirigeais sans plus attendre dans la chambre de ma fille. J'ouvrais doucement la porte en y entrant. Il faisait sombre. Je ne voyais rien.

« Rosella, chérie, tu es réveillée ? »

Personne ne me répondit et mon ventre se serra. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être seule. En fronçant les sourcils je tapotais le petit lit, mes mains ne rencontrant que le froid du matelas. A tâtons dans le noir je cherchais l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet sur la table de nuit en chêne, allumant. La pièce s'éclaira faiblement. Evidemment, ma fille n'était pas là.

Je sortais précipitamment de la chambre, morte d'inquiétude, allant dans le salon. Elle n'était pas devant la télé. Elle n'était pas au toilette, ni à la salle de bain, ni à la cuisine, elle n'était nulle part. Paniqué, je déglutis et sortais de l'appartement en criant à m'en arracher les poumons :

« Rosella ?! Rosella ! Où tu es chérie ?! »

.

**PDV Patron**

.

Je m'étais fait réveiller ce matin par des hurlements stridents de terreur et d'horreur très désagréables. Au début, je pensais que le bordel se faisait attaquer. J'avais sauté sur mes jambes en prenant mon arme, encore en caleçon, avant qu'Awa n'entre précipitamment dans notre chambre, l'air paniqué et le visage baigné de larme.

« Tydiane a disparu ! »

Une fois bien réveillé je m'étais rendu compte que les hurlements n'étaient pas seulement ceux d'Awa, mais également ceux d'une autre femme que j'identifiais comme étant Vladimira. Ses cris étouffés résonnaient dans les couloirs du bordel. En fronçant les sourcils, je l'avais rejoint : sans grande surprise, elle m'avait dit que Rosella avait également disparu. Je m'étais rendu dans mon bureau, décidé pour mettre les choses au clair.

Ame et Mei avaient également disparu : immédiatement j'avais pensé que Mei était la cause de tout ça, mais jyavais par la suite reçu un message d'un de mes ennemies. Par mail, le grand Jacob Raven, mafieux renommé qui voulait toujours se mesurer à moi m'avait envoyé une photo de mes trois enfants et de Mei ligotés. Il pensait que cette dernière était ma compagne. J'avais évidemment informé Vladimira et Awa de la situation. Elles me l'avaient reproché, mais je n'avais que faire de leurs accusations qui ne m'atteignaient pas.

J'étais sorti pour me changer les idées : dès ce soir je partirais avec plusieurs hommes au repère de Jacob Raven pour chercher mes enfants. Je m'en voulais d'avoir pu accuser Mei d'être responsable de leur enlèvement : ce n'était qu'une pauvre gamine que j'avais repoussé. Sur le chemin du retour, j'avais acheté un bouquet de rose verte pour Awa. Leur couleur pour le moins inhabituelle symbolisait l'espoir et l'optimisme : j'allais ramener notre fils.

« Tydiane a disparu et tu ne penses qu'à acheter tes putains de roses ?! »

Evidemment ma petite attention ne plut pas à Awa. Mais ça m'importait peu. Alors que je retirais tranquillement ma veste, je lui dis calmement :

« Je pars ce soir pour les chercher. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais les ramener. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le dix-huitième chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu ! Plus que deux chapitres, on approche de la fin !

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !**

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine en attendant, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! :3

_Amour et licorne *^*  
_

_._

_._


	19. Chapter XIX : Dans le repère du corbeau

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre dix-neuf, c'est l'avant dernier avant la fin de cette fanfic ! :)_

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

.

_RAPIDE ANNONCE_

.

_Je vous donnerai quelques infos à la fin du chapitre sur mes futurs projets ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)_

.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XIX : _Dans le repère du corbeau._

.

.

.

.

.

PDV Patron

.

Il faisait nuit noire et quelques légères brises de vent venaient par moment soulever mes cheveux. Je soufflais doucement la fumée de ma clope avant de la laisser tomber par terre pour la pousser dans un vieux caniveau avec mon pied, observant mes hommes de main. Nous étions fin prêt pour chercher mes gosses. L'air déterminé, j'entrais dans le grand bâtiment luxueux et sombre de mon ennemi, Jacob Raven.

Bientôt nos hommes s'entretuèrent, se battant vaillamment entre eux. Les hommes de Raven en costumes blancs défendaient leur territoire avec bravoure tandis que les miens en costumes noirs les occupaient pour que je puisse m'occuper à chercher les enfants. Je fis plusieurs pièces, cherchant en vain. J'étais rapide : il fallait agir vite, je ne savais pas de combien de temps je disposais.

Je finis par trouver mes enfants. Ils étaient dans une pièce sombre, collés les uns aux autres. Je soupirais de soulagement et m'approcha d'eux pour vérifier qu'ils n'aient rien.

« Vous allez bien ?!

-Papa ! »

Mes enfants me serrèrent dans leurs petits bras. Ils ne semblaient pas effrayés, j'étais soulagé. Rosella avait ses beaux cheveux blonds en bataille tout comme Ame et ses longs cheveux noirs. Tydiane lui semblait épuisé. Je ne pouvais pas les porter tous les trois, je pris donc la main de Rosella et Ame alors que Tydiane serra celle de sa soeur. Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller quand Ame s'exclama :

« On doit chercher maman !

-Ecoute Ame, ça ne va pas être possible, je ne sais pas où elle est et ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Mais je sais où elle est ! Elle me l'a dit ! »

Je soupirais, agacé et grognais. Je ne pouvais rien refuser aux grands yeux noirs bridés de ce sale gosse. Résigné, je suivis la direction que m'indiquait Ame : j'espérais qu'il savait effectivement où était Mei. Bien vite, on arriva dans une grande pièce vide. Je regardais autour de moi avant de jeter un regard sévère à mon fils.

« Tu as menti.

-Mais non ! Maman devrait être là » murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, penaud.

Je soupirais en regardant une nouvelle fois autour de moi. Elle n'était définitivement pas là. En tout cas, toute cette histoire ne sentait pas bon du tout. Raven avait déjà dû tuer Mei, où en tout cas lui infliger les pires des souffrances. Ça n'arriverait pas à mes enfants et je ne les laisserais pas être traumatisés par l'éventuel cadavre ensanglanté et décharné de la jeune femme chinoise.

« Désolé Ame, mais on ne peut pas rester. On doit partir sans elle. »

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à me retourner, j'entendis le chargeur d'un flingue dans mon dos. Sans me retourner je fis avancer mes enfants devant moi pour les protéger. Une voix douce me murmura doucement :

« Avance, il ne leur arrivera rien si tu obéis. »

J'obéis donc. J'avançais, mes enfants devant moi, curieux, se retournèrent pour regarder qui pointait son arme sur moi. Ame, ravis, s'écria :

« Maman ! »

Aussitôt, je fronçais les sourcils pour me retourner également. Ame se jeta dans les bras de Mei qui pointait toujours son arme sur moi, alors que je serrais les dents. Cette salope... mes deux autres enfants la regardèrent, intrigués.

« Pourquoi tu pointes ton pistolet sur papa ? » demanda ma fille d'une petite voix.

Mei porta son fils en me regardant et soupira doucement avant de dire d'une voix faible, sans pour autant répondre à Rosella :

« Désolé Florent. Mais tu m'y obliges.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, salope. »

Un rire froid éclata et résonna dans la pièce alors qu'un grand homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs entra dans la pièce dans un luxueux costume blanc. Je serrais les dents en cachant mes deux enfants dans mon dos. C'était Raven.

« C'était beaucoup trop simple de t'attirer ici, Patron.

-Tu es devenu copain avec cette salope, c'est ça ? Tu m'as attiré ici pour me tuer avec mes gosses ?! » demandais-je avec agressivité alors que Tydiane et Rosella lâchèrent une exclamation de peur.

« Les tuer, eux ? Non, juste toi. Enfin, tout dépendra de ta volonté. Vois-tu, je me suis associé à cette charmante créature. Son fils, ton héritier, est officiellement mon associé. Quand tu mourras, il héritera de ta fortune et ton affaire et je n'aurais par conséquent plus aucun concurrent.

-Tu oublies qu'Ame n'est pas le seul héritier. Rosella héritera aussi de mon affaire et Tydiane d'un tiers de ma fortune.

-Justement, c'est là que Mei intervient. »

Il passa une main dans son dos et embrassa sa joue. Cette dernière détourna le regard en se laissant faire. Je voyais de la culpabilité dans son regard, mais également une pointe de détermination. Raven se dirigea vers la sortie qu'il faisait surveiller par deux gardes armés. J'avais le sentiment que mes hommes de main ne viendraient pas me tirer de ce mauvais pas cette fois-ci.

« Je te laisse lui expliquer. » dit Jacob en sortant de la pièce.

Mei soupira doucement en embrassant le front de mon fils, le flingue toujours pointé vers mon front.

« Je veux que tu changes ton testament et que tu lègues toute ta richesse à Ame. Ensuite, je veux que tu boives ça. » en prononçant ces mots, elle sortit une fiole de poison de sa poche.

Je ricanais face à son plan foireux. Jamais je ne ferais ça, je n'étais pas assez stupide. J'étais le plus grand criminel, le grand Patron !

« Ah ouai ? Et tu penses que je vais t'obéir ?

-Oui. Sinon je tue Tydiane et Rosella. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre dix-neuf, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que la fin vous plaira ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

.

FUTURS PROJETS

.

-Cauchemar d'enfant -Le Baba Yaga- : Une fanfiction sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, de vingt-cinq chapitres. Attention aux amateurs de Matoine, car ce sera le pairing de cette fanfic ! Je sais que j'avais dit que "_cauchemar d'enfant_" serait tout un projet de plusieurs fanfictions, mais la vérité est que entre temps j'ai abandonné cette idée à cause du simple fait que je vais bientôt arrêter les fanfictions, du moins sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel.

-Sur la route : Un OS familial sur Salut Les Geeks qui sera calme et teinté de nostalgie, sans pairing. Il sortira quand _"Cauchemar d'enfant -Le Baba Yaga"_ sera finie.

-La transformation : Une fanfiction de 20 chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks qui sortira après mon OS "_Sur la route"_.

.

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre quinze ! En attendant, bon week-end à vous ;)

_Je vous donnerai plus d'informations sur mes prochaines fanfictions dans le dernier chapitre (date de sortie, résumé...)_

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

.


	20. Chapter XX : les roses noirs

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre vingt de cette fanfic, le tout dernier ! Je voulais vous remercier de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, je vous invite à jeter un oeil à mes autres projets, et vous dis encore mille mercis, que vous ayez commenté cette fic ou non !_

.

_RAPIDE ANNONCE_

_Je vous parlerais en détail de mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressé allez y jeter un oeil ! :) (Résumé, date de sortie...)_

.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :)

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

Chapitre XX :_ Les roses noires._

.

.

.

.

.

PDV Mei

.

J'eus un pincement au coeur en voyant son visage se décomposer et soupirais doucement. Je serrais un peu plus mon fils contre moi sans oser le regarder, gardant mon arme braqué sur lui. Les deux petits cachés derrière le dos du Patron étouffèrent un sanglot. Ça me faisait tellement mal au cœur de les entendre pleurer... J'entendis alors le Patron ricaner.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu ne pourras pas les tuer.

-Tu as raison, je ne pourrais pas. Mais Raven pourra. »

Il grogna comme s'il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Pour le soi-disant criminel le plus craint, dangereux, rusé et intelligent de toute la ville, je le trouvais bien stupide. Et dire qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter sans cesse sans faire attention aux autres...

« Je veux maman... » murmura Rosella à son père.

Ce dernier sans porter d'intérêt à ses enfants, continua de me fusiller du regard. Dans mes bras, Ame qui ne comprenait pas la situation me regarda également et me demanda de sa petite voix :

« Tu vas pas faire mal à papa ? »

Le cœur lourd, je serrais un peu plus mon fils en embrassant son front.

« Chut mon coeur, chut. »

Je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité. Il était jeune, il l'oublierait vite. Plus tard, il comprendrait que j'avais agis uniquement pour lui, uniquement pour son intérêt. S'il héritait de toute son affaire, s'il héritait de tout son argent, jamais il ne serait dans le besoin et jamais personne ne lui ferait de mal.

« Alors comme ça tu vas me flinguer devant ton propre fils ?

-La ferme. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Je vais flinguer tes gosses dans cinq, quatre... trois... »

Il serra les dents en me regardant alors que je le contournais pour pointer mon arme sur ses enfants. Il ne bougea même pas, il me laissa faire : s'il sinterposait et que je le tuais, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus protéger ses deux enfants. S'il modifiait son testament, je n'aurais pas besoin de tuer ses enfants, juste lui.

« deux... un...

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Je vais le modifier. Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi.

-Tu me prends pour une conne ? Je sais où tu ranges ton testament. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour te laisser rentrer, tu pourrais trouver un plan. Alors je l'ai volé. »

Je sortais le bout de papier de la poche arrière de mon pantalon pour le lui donner avec un stylo. Il soupira en relisant le testament pour le modifier. Une fois fini je le relisais en hochant doucement la tête. C'était parfait.

« Bien. »

Je lui tendais la fiole de poison.

« Ça devrait mettre trente minutes à faire effet. Bois-le devant moi, et part. »

Il soupira doucement en jetant un regard à mon fils. Il alla embrasser doucement son front alors que je détournais le regard, les larmes aux yeux. Je faisais ça pour Ame et par vengeance également, sans doute.

Il m'avait repoussé, je ne voulais plus le voir. Durant ces quelques années, il s'était servi de moi comme un simple objet. J'étais juste une paire de sein, un utérus, mais pas un être humain. Ça m'importait peu : j'avais accepté ça. J'avais accepté de porter son fils, j'avais accepté d'être traité comme un vieux bout de viande même si je l'aimais comme une folle. Mais je ne digérais pas la façon dont il s'était moqué de moi lorsque je lui avais fait des avances. Il les avait refusés ? Grand bien lui en fasse, ça m'importait peu, j'avais au moins essayé. Mais pourquoi en rire ? Pourquoi être si hautain et blessant ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement me montrer de la compassion, ou alors juste de l'indifférence ? Pourquoi être toujours si méchant ?

C'était ainsi qu'il traitait les femmes, depuis toujours. Comme de la merde. Comme s'il était supérieur. Je voulais que mon fils hérite de sa fortune, mais je refusais qu'il grandisse à ses côtés : il pourrait prendre exemple sur lui. Je comptais élever mon fils dans le respect de la femme et dans le féminisme. Il serait un homme bon. Pas un homme comme son père, ni quelqu'un comme moi d'ailleurs. Je voulais qu'il soit aimant et gentil avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit un meurtrier.

.

PDV Patron

.

Je pris la fiole en soupirant et sourit à Ame qui me regardait avec ses petits yeux noirs. Il ne comprenait pas la situation. Je m'en fichais. Un jour il détesterait sa salope de mère. Il la reniera, peut-être même qu'il la tuera. Bien fait pour elle, qui serait trahi par son fils. C'était mon souhait le plus chère. La prochaine fois, je choisirais mieux mes putes qui porteront mes enfants. Enfin, de toute manière il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

« Au revoir Ame. »

Je bus le contenu de la fiole en grimaçant. C'était terriblement acide avec un gout chimique. Dégoutant, et je ressentis tout de suite quelques remontées acides. Un sourire illumina le visage de Mei à travers ses larmes. Je voyais la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Avec un peu de chance, ça la rongerait toute sa vie. De toute manière c'était un peu tard pour qu'elle regrette.

Je pris la main de mes enfants. Je devais m'occuper une dernière fois d'eux convenablement même si je ne l'avais pas toujours fait. Je sortis de là avec eux, marchant dans la rue. Quelques un de mes hommes me rejoignirent : je ne leur dis pas la vérité. Je refusais de passer pour un faible. Je dis seulement à mon homme de main le plus proche que j'allais mourir, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et qu'il devrait ramener mes enfants au bordel. Je refusais de rentrer et de mourir là-bas comme un chien. Mais avant j'avais une dernière chose à faire.

Je sortais du fleuriste, passant un dernier instant avec mon fils. Le fruit de mon amour envers Awa. Pas le fruit d'une partie de baise comme les deux autres, non, lui il était né d'un amour véritable. Je m'agenouillais en face de lui en posant une main sur son épaule et soupira doucement.

« Tydiane, donne ça à maman pour moi. Dis-lui que je l'aime. Je dois partir. Tu prendras soin d'elle ?

-Tu vas revenir ?

-Oui, bientôt. »

Je n'osais pas lui dire la vérité. Cette tâche ingrate reviendrait à Awa même si j'en étais désolé. Je mettais beaucoup de chose sur ses épaules, mais je savais qu'elle s'en sortirait : elle avait fait beaucoup d'étude, à ma mort elle n'aurait pu à craindre pour sa vie ou celle de Tydiane, elle serait libre, pourrait trouver un travail, un appartement, commencer une nouvelle vie.

J'eus aussi une pensée pour Vladimira qui avait accepté de porter mon enfant à la seule condition qu'elle serait bien logée et nourris : j'étais désolé pour elle et Rosella. Je savais que contrairement à Awa, elles auraient une vie beaucoup plus difficile. Mais je savais également que Vladimira et Mei s'entendaient bien, peut-être donc qu'elle pourrait l'engager. Quoi qu'il en soit, Vladimira était une battante.

J'avais passé ma vie à mal traiter les femmes, à me servir d'elles comme des objets. Peut-être que je recevais ce que je méritais, peut-être que tout était de ma faute.

J'embrassais une dernière fois le front de mes enfants avant de les observer partir au loin, tenant la main de mon homme de main. Ça me faisait tellement mal au cœur... je dégluti et me tint le ventre en lâchant un grognement de douleur. Le poison faisait doucement effet, il devait me rester un peu plus d'un quart d'heure

Mais je ne voulais pas mourir, merde ! J'étais jeune, j'avais tellement de chose à vivre ! J'aimais Awa, j'aimais mes enfants et je voulais les voir grandir ! J'avais tellement peur, je n'avais encore jamais ressentit ça... j'étais tremblant, malade... je sentis mes yeux me piquer alors que les larmes me montaient et que mon corps fut secoué par des spasmes. Ne voulant pas me montrer faible, je me dépêchais de quitter la ville pour aller dans la forêt mourir dignement.

.

PDV Awa

.

Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon, les yeux rougis et bouffis par mes larmes. Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de Patron et Tydiane, rien. Je m'inquiétais tellement pour mon fils. Il était si jeune, si petit, sans défense. Mais Florent saurait le sauver, je le savais.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et se referma en un petit claquement alors que je me précipitais dans l'entrée.

« Tydiane, Florent, vous êtes de retour ?! »

Je me pétrifiais en voyant mon tout petit avec un grand bouquet de roses noires entre les mains. Je compris tout de suite et tombais à genou par terre en portant mes mains à ma bouche. Les roses du voyage et de la tristesse, les roses de la perte d'un être chère. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment était-ce possible ? Où était l'homme de ma vie ? Mes yeux s'emplirent de larme et je murmurais doucement :

« Oh non... Florent... »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre vingt, merci de l'avoir lu ! J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Merci encore à vous, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction et j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire/review, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !

.

FUTUR PROJET

.

-Cauchemar d'enfant -Le Baba Yaga- : Je sais que j'avais dit que "_cauchemar d'enfant_" serait tout un projet de plusieurs fanfictions, mais la vérité est que entre temps j'ai abandonné cette idée à cause du simple fait que je vais bientôt arrêter les fanfictions, du moins sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. "_Le Baba Yaga_" sera une fanfiction, toujours sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, de vingt-cinq chapitres. Attention aux amateurs de Matoine, car ce sera le pairing de cette fanfic ! Elle est déjà terminée et sortira normalement la semaine prochaine !

Résumé :

_Les monstres ne sont pas réels. Mathieu et Antoine le savent. mais ils ont beaucoup plus de mal à convaincre le petit Alois. Pourtant lorsqu'une mystérieuse légende slave va venir perturber leur quotidien, ils devront remettre leur façon de penser en question afin de faire le maximum pour protéger leur fils. Mais vont-ils réellement y parvenir ?_

-Sur la route :Os sur Salut Les Geeks sans aucun pairing. Il traite sur le sujet de la famille, est plein de nostalgie et plutôt tranquil. Il sortira lorsque "_Cauchemar d'enfant -Le Baba Yaga-_" sera terminé.

Résumé :

_Je restais concentré sur la route, les yeux fixé droit devant moi, mains sur le volant. La lune et son sourire moqueur m'observaient, mais ma peur se dissipa alors que je jetais un regard à mes personnalités endormies à l'arrière en souriant doucement. Ils étaient ma famille, et pour eux je pouvais conduire sur n'importe quelle route obscure et tortueuse, de nuit comme de jour.  
_

-La transformation : Une fanfiction de 20 chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks qui sortira après mon OS "_Sur la route"_. Je n'ai pas de résumé pour le moment.

.

Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! Dites-moi en commentaire si l'un de mes futurs projets pourrait éventuellement vous plaire :) Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, bonne continuation à vous et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte !

_(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)_

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

_PUBLICITÉ__ :_

.

_Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :_

Facebook : _Misse Curly_

Twitter : _ mlle_curly_

Instagram : _mlle_curly_

Tumblr : _Mlle Curly_

: _Mlle Curly_

Wattpad : _MlleCurly_

AO3 :_ MlleCurly_

.

.


End file.
